The Nexus Chronicles 1 : CHUD
by N.J.Sanchez
Summary: The beginning of my series The Nexus Chronicles starts with my own version of the cult classic horror film C.H.U.D. with special guest stars such as characters from Resident Evil plus more special surprises. A group of heroes try to solve the mystery of missing people before Umbrella Inc. covers up their terrifying secret hidden beneath the streets of Hell's Kitchen New York...
1. CHUD Prologue

The Nexus Chronicles #1 : C.H.U.D.

Prologue

It all starts on a Monday night at Hell's Kitchen New York. A slum neighborhood where the citizens residing in their apartment buildings who are barley hanging by a threat financially. The streets are dark with the homeless sleeping in their cardboard boxes in between each ally way. The air is stinking of smog and a sinister vibe as the sketchy looking hooligans walk the streets. This is how it is every night at Hell's Kitchen which is a normal day for the residents of this neighborhood. Every night which outsiders passing threw try to avoid or rush threw it like their life depended on it, which may be true. It's like the saying goes in this neighborhood "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the Kitchen."

Every night is the same, except tonight. On this night a woman named Flora Bosch wife of Police Captain Alex Bosch is walking with her dog from a long night of studying at her local community college. Flora is a young beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans, and a lady's fashionable sandals. She cradles her study books in one arm while clutching the leash to her tiny Bichon Frise dog with her other hand. The dog was a gift from her husband for she won't be lonely while he works late nights at the precinct and for she can feel safer as she walks home at night, it didn't work this particular night. On this night as she walks down the dark streets she can't help but feel a little spooky. There isn't a living soul in sight. She feels as if she's the only one on the face of the earth. Usually theirs a homeless person who's rambling on about some nonsense or some street punks checking her out but know better not to screw around with her knowing she's the wife of the police captain. But on this night the streets are deserted.

Overwhelm with this creepy aura that's surrounding the neighborhood she begins to take shortcuts across the street to get threw the neighborhood a little faster. As she crosses a manhole the dog begins to growl at the round metal plate in the middle of the street.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Flora wonders staring at the sewer lid her dog seems to be disturbed with.

She then hears a strange scratching noise coming from behind the lid she begins to gasp in fright as her dog begins to bark at the unknown form clawing from underneath the manhole as if a demon is escaping from hell. The sound of metal scraping from behind the sewer lid makes her heart race with terror of the unknown and her mind telling her to get the hell away from this place. She begins to hurry home leaving the mysterious creepy manhole behind as she walks a little faster almost dragging her little dog as it's tiny legs rapidly scamper trying to keep up with her master. What the hell was under that manhole she starts to wonder, she begins to search for explanations threw her mind. Maybe it was just some stupid rat trying to come up for air, that's what it was…just some stupid disgusting rat, what else could it have been.

All of a sudden she spots an open diner down the street with Emmy's Diner sign illuminating the darkness. It was like seeing a light at the end of a dark tunnel. She takes a breath of relief as she walks toward the diner. She peeks threw the window and sees two police officers, a skinny officer and a chubby officer having a midnight snack along with a lady working the diner serving them hamburgers and drinks. She smiles in relief once again, what was she thinking getting all spooked out like that. What did she think that a monster was going to come out from the shadows to take her…? Can't really blame her for being frighten. After all of the people who have been going missing around this neighborhood these past days? A dozen people in a week her husband told her.

Flora walks into the diner as the lady greets her. "Good evening, oh…what cute little dog…where not suppose to allow pets inhere but…I won't tell the boss, it'll be our little secret." Her name is Hallie and she's the only one who works the night shift at Emmy's Diner, doing everything on her own from cooking, serving, and taking crap from all the night owls who come into the diner trying to hit on her.

"Oh thanks…" Flora sighs.

"So what's her name…?" Hallie asks as she makes kissy faces at the little dog.

"Her name's Betty Davis." Flora answers.

"Oh…" Hallie gasps.

"How come you don't make those faces at me?" The chubby cop asks wearing the name tag Officer Goodman.

"Because, this dog is cute" Hallie replies.

"Oh you're so mean…" Officer Goodman giggles.

"So what are you having?" Hallie turns to Flora.

"Do you have tea?" Flora asks.

"Coming right up" Hallie goes into the back to brew up some tea.

Flora takes a seat not too far from the two officers trying to calm her nerves. The officers notice that she seems a bit shook up.

"Are you okay miss?" the skinny officer asks wearing the name tag Officer Thomas.

"Yes…it's just a creepy night." Flora answers with a relief smile.

"Yeah…it is isn't it?" Officer Thomas agrees looking out the window. "It's pretty deserted out there. I guess everyone is staying in, with all those disappearances in the neighborhood I guess everyone is a little on edge."

"But your safe in here honey." Officer Goodman smiles and winks at Flora.

"Don't pay attention to him; he's been trying to flirt with me all night." Hallie playfully warns Flora.

"Oh…I'm trying to flirt…" Officer Goodman says taking a bite out of his burger. "Well I guess I'll have to try harder, or maybe I should move on to new things." He says as he looks over at Flora with a smile raising his eyebrows up and down.

Flora can't help but smile at the officers poor attempts at flirtation as he smiles with a mouth full of hamburger.

"Hay you look familiar…do I know you?" Officer Thomas asks Flora.

"Well…My name is Flora Bosch." Flora answers.

"As in…the wife of Captain Bosch" Thomas guesses.

"Yup" Flora confirms.

"Ha…ha…you're flirting with the Captain's wife." Hallie teases. "You're gonna be in trouble…"

"Oh…I'm always getting into trouble." Goodman continues his flirting with Hallie. "Maybe you and I can get into trouble together some time."

"One of these days your really gonna get it." Hallie warns.

"Oh…is that a promise." Goodman giggles.

Hallie rolls her eyes and shakes her head giving up talking to the hopeless romantic cop.

Thomas looks over to Flora "When your ready, we'll escort you home Mrs. Bosch." He assures her.

"Thanks…" Flora gratefully accepts with the relief that she will go home safe just like any other night…but like I said before this is a night like no other.

Hallie smiles as she pours the steaming hot tea into Flora's cup. When all of a sudden the lady drops the tea pot as the sound of it crashing to the floor echoes threw out the diner. Flora looks into the Hallie's eyes which are filled with a look of terror. Flora is confused to why she's looking at her with such horror. Then Flora realizes that she's not staring at her but at what's behind her. Flora slowly turns around to see what Hallie is watching in such fright. Flora's heart drops as her entire body is stricken with a bolt of terror. Her dog growls and barks at the direction of the unbelievable horrifying sight. Everyone in the diner is in shock as they witness a grotesque humanoid creature peering threw the diner window looking back at them with glowing yellow eyes. The inhuman aberration was dressed in ragged clothing; its skin was greenish and slimy with a strange amphibious texture. The creature scratched at the window with its ugly yellow sharp nails making a screeching sound across the glass. It looked at everyone at the diner with a sinister hunger as it drooled running its tongue threw its crooked razor sharp teeth.

Everyone watches in disbelief at the horrifying figure staring back at them. They all watch in shock as they try to process this strange event witch gets even worse as they witness more creatures gathering at the window putting them across the threshold of total terror.

"Oh my god!" Hallie gasp.

"What the hell is going on!" Officer Goodman yelps. "This better be a god damn Halloween joke or something!"

"I don't think so partner." Officer Thomas says. "Halloween aint for several months…"

Then all of a sudden it all gets too terrifyingly real when the creatures start crashing threw the window into the diner. Everyone starts to scream in horror as the cops pull out their guns.

"Get out threw the back door or something! Hurry…!" Thomas yells as he and his partner Goodman start firing their guns at the monsters charging at them.

Flora and Hallie run to the back of the diner in a panic leaving behind the sound of gunshots and screaming.

"It's not stopping them!" Goodman yells out right before the sound of blood curdling screams echoes threw the diner from the two police officers. Then the sound of gunshots and screaming stop.

Flora and Hallie hide in the back inside the kitchen. Flora cradling her dog in her arms as the dog whimpers. They wait for any sound of the police officers to tell them it's all safe now…but instead they only hear rumbling and the sound of wild beasts growling and ravaging at their victims. The two Ladies realize that it has become obvious without witnessing that the two cops have fell pray to the rampaging creatures.

"We have to get out of here…is their back door…" Flora whispers carefully to Hallie.

But Hallie those not reply as she's curled up into a ball and whispering to her self "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…" rocking back and forth crying.

"Snap out of girl…" Flora gives her a slap trying not to be too loud. "We need each other right now…we can make it out of here but you got to be strong…" Flora tries to give Hallie some encouragement as she grabs her face and looks into her eyes filled with tears and terror. "Now breathe easy and focus girl…is their back door out of here…"

"It doesn't matter…they're gonna get us…were going to die…" Hallie cries losing all faith in their survival.

Flora let's out a breath of frustration and then tries to reach out to Hallie one last time or she'll have no choice but to leave her new friend behind. "Okay fine…were going to die…but what would you rather us die right here on our knees or we can die trying to get the hell out of here…and maybe we just might survive this god dammit…" Flora comes close to shouting at the distressed Hallie.

"O…Okay…" Hallie cries struggling to find some courage with in her. "It's this way."

Hallie finally gets to her feet and leads the way with Flora right behind her. They quietly sneak across the kitchen into a backroom stocked with supplies for the Diner and up ahead the back door.

"Were gonna make it! Thank God!" Hallie celebrates as she pushes the door wide open to freedom her face turns from a happy cry to a surprise look of horror as she's confronted by one of the monsters waiting for some poor soul to escape from the back. And that poor soul is Hallie who fell into the monsters trap.

"No!" Flora cries out watching helplessly as Hallie is grabbed by the monster and then witnesses the horrifying sight of the creature biting into Hallie's beautiful face savagely ripping her feature into a bloody mess of torn flesh while she screams in agonizing pain.

Flora in a panic holds her dog tightly in her arms almost squeezing the breath out her as she quickly slams and locks the door leaving Hallie outside to her gruesome death. Now once again trapped in the building of Emmy's Diner surrounded by monsters waiting in every known exit for there next victim must find a way to escape. She stands holding her dog and uncontrollably shaking with fear "We got to find a way out of here…there has to be another way…" She rambles to her dog or maybe to her self trying to stay in control of her self fighting her mind to not slip into a state of panic and shock.

After a few crying breaths Flora puts her self together as she wonders back into the kitchen looking for a weapon to defend her self with. She grabs cooking pan to maybe bash the monsters head in, but it's a little to heavy carrying it with one hand while she holds her dog in the other, she puts the pan down and grabs a rolling pen another blunt weapon but not too heavy, but wait she sees a roll of cooking knifes. She puts down the rolling pen and grabs a big kitchen knife stabbing the air trying to get a feel for it, and then she sees the big meat cleaver. This is the one; she can split the monsters head in half with this weapon.

She takes the meat clever and now must try to figure out a way out of here. "Think girl there has to be another way?" Flora talks to her dog. "I can't believe there's no windows back here." Then she remembers. "But there was a window…I remember seeing a small window on the side of the building…but where is that window…it's not here in the kitchen, it wasn't in the back room…could it be to…the restroom?" But to get to the restroom she would have to go to the front of the diner where this whole nightmare started. "I have no choice, I have to try." Flora has to try to sneak pass the monsters enter the restroom and get threw the window and run her ass off to freedom. "Okay let's do it…"

Flora takes a deep breath gathering as much courage she's got inside her; she kisses her dog on the head and holds her clever up for action. "Here we go…" She slowly opens the door and quietly enters the dining room. Her courage slowly diminishes as she witnesses the horrifying sight of what the dining room has become. A dinning room indeed for the monsters as the floor is covered with shattered glass and blood, tables and chairs knocked over and in the middle of it all a group of monsters squatting and feasting on the flesh of body parts belonging to the two police officers that swore to protect them paying with every inch of their lives. Flora is paralyzed with fear to move a muscle watching this traumatizing event before her.

Then she realizes that the creatures haven't even noticed her yet. They are to busy gorging them selves. Flora still has a chance to sneak pass them while they are occupied with there meal. She sees the door to the restroom bearing the white stick figure which at this time symbolizes an exit. Pinning her self to the wall she starts to move slowly with what courage she has left toward the restroom which is so close yet so far. Moving little by little sliding her feet across not making a sound holding her breath and hoping they don't hear the sound of her heart pounding which sounds louder to her then anything else in the world right now.

Flora is halfway to the door as her hope begins to rise with every inch she gets closer. She's almost there. "RUFF! RUFF!" Her dog barks all of a sudden and all the monsters turn around and look upon Flora with their glowing yellow eyes as she stands in shock against the wall holding her dog in one hand and a meat cleaver in her other. The creatures roar as she quickly runs into the restroom as quickly as a rabbit runs and hides inside its rabbit hole from an advancing predator.

She rams into the restroom door opening it and then slams it shut behind her as she tries to lock it. "No…No…" It's a dead lock and she has no key for it. She looks around the restroom typical white tile restroom with rolls of toilet stalls, urinals, and a couple of sinks with mirrors above them. "Where's the F***ing window?!" Flora shouts in a panic not seeing the little window anywhere. She quickly hides in one of the stalls before one of the monsters pushes the doors open and enters the restroom. She stands on top of the toilet seat and locks the door with its little latch listening to the monsters snarls and growls from the other side of the door as it stalks around the restroom.

She holds her breath and struggles not to move holding back her cries praying for the creature to leave. She holds her dog's snout together for she won't bark and give away their possession again. But the dog doesn't like her jaws being forced shut so it fights her way loose squirming out of her master's grip and bites Flora in the hand. "Ouch!" Flora drops her dog on the floor "Oh no…"

Flora reaches down to pick up her dog when all of a sudden a monstrous greenish hand with sharp ugly nails swoops in and grabs the dog from under the opening space beneath the stall door. She gasps as she listens to her dog whimpers and then silence with a disturbing crunch sound. A puddle of blood pours onto the floor from her dog no doughty being eaten. She puts her hand over her mouth to stop her self from weeping for her dead dog.

Now the monster unsatisfied with its doggy meal reaches down once again from beneath the stall door trying to grab Flora's leg. "Ahhh!" Flora gasps as she fights back hacking the monsters hand with the meat clever.

"Rooaarr!" The creature cries pulling away its arm with its hand hanging on by a thread of flesh with green glowing blood squirting out of it.

There's no doubt in Flora's mind that the pissed off monster is going to break down the stall door after it recovers. She knows she has to find a way out of here. Flora looks down and gets the idea to crawl under the open space from one stall to the other next door. She falls flat onto the floor and then quickly crawls under the stall opening. BAM! the monster busts down the stall door and sees nothing but an empty toilet. Flora made it to next stall so she continues to crawl over to the next one. BAM! The creature knocks over the next door finding nothing as she continues to crawl from stall to stall.

BAM! BAM! BAM! The monster continues to break down each door as Flora races to crawl for her life fearing that horrible moment that she will run out of stalls to crawl into. Then it happens she crawls into the final stall with a brick wall blocking her way. "Oh god…" She cries out knowing this is the end looking up and praying for help only to see a small window above the toilet. "THE WINDOW!" She yells as she desperately climbs the toilet and opens the window.

It's smaller then she thought and doubts that she can even fit threw. BAM! The monster breaks open the last door seeing Flora standing on top of the toilet as it gives a gruesome smile. "No!" Flora screams as she swings her meat clever hacking into the top of the monster's head. The creature shrieks in pain with the meat clever stuck into it's skull as glowing green blood rolls down its ugly face. The monster backs away as Flora crawls threw the window not caring about the laws of physics, she rather die finding out if her body can fit threw the window or not.

She puts her arms and head threw the window first then she pushes her boobs threw scrapping them across the metal frame of the window and then across her torso. As she struggles to push her hips threw the small window she can feel the monster grabbing her feet which gives her the adrenalin to ignore the pain and injury giving her one last push to get threw the window. She makes it threw falling outside onto the concrete ally floor.

Flora gets to her feet bruised, bleeding, and terrorized as she starts to limb as fast as she can away from the diner and onto the streets. "Help Me! Somebody Help Me!" She screams from the top of her lungs standing in the middle of the street.

No one answers; all is silent on the dark deserted neighborhood streets of Hell's Kitchen. She breaks out into tears as she looks down to see that she almost fell into an empty manhole. She wonders why the manhole is uncovered with the half ton lid laying next to her. "What the…AAAHHH!" She let's out a blood curdling scream as a monster reaches out of the sewer grabs her leg and then drags her down into the dark pit kicking and screaming.

The creature then reaches out grabbing the manhole cover dragging it across the street making the sound of metal scrapping against the asphalt and over the manhole covering it self. Sealing the fate of Flora Bosch…

**Thanks for reading please leave reviews or questions, good or bad I can take it ^_^**


	2. CHUD Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two days later…New York is a city filled with tall buildings and one of these towering buildings is the Umbrella Inc. Company Tower. The building is a tower of glass bearing the umbrella logo in the center. The logo illuminates like a beacon with a red and white neon light threw out the city that is rival only to Stark Tower.

Inside the building at the highest level a meeting is taking place to discuss the incidents taking place at Hell's Kitchen. The room has a long meeting table with business men in suits sitting around the table. At the head of the table is a monitor screen looking down at the table.

Present at this meeting is Dr. James Marcus leading head scientist for the B.O.W. program he's an old bold grumpy man wearing a gray suit and red tie. Also at the meeting is George Wilson in charge of the C.H.U.D. program which stands for chemical hazard urban disposal, he's an out of shape man with the look of desperation on his mustached face as sweat comes down his bolding head knowing he's on the hot seat at today's meeting, even his wardrobe cries desperation wearing a brown suit and an unfashionable tie. Overseeing the meeting threw a live video feed is the mysterious Oswell Spencer the lead Chairman of Umbrella Inc. who's appearance is barely seen on screen hidden in the shadows. Spencer is unable to meet in person due to a bed ridden illness; this is how he mostly attends theses Umbrella meetings.

"Were all here to discuss the problem which has been growing out of control at Hell's Kitchen?" Dr. Marcus starts off the meeting. "The responsibility for this incident is your branch Mr. Wilson, why don't you elaborate on what is happening."

"As you all know the purpose of the C.H.U.D. program is to dispose of this company's unwanted products such as chemical waist, failed experiments, and other biohazards materials." Mr. Wilson explains. "We first much transfer the waist from all Umbrella facilities to our waist disposal facilities to properly dispose of the waist. We have many ways to transport the waist, by plain, trains, and boats. But the cheapest way is by using trucks." Mr. Wilson continues. "We made a business arrangement with Fisk Industries, we used their docks, their workers, and their trucks to off load the chemical waist from our ships to their trucks for transport threw Hell's Kitchen out of New York to our facilities."

"Now there was an accident about twelve years ago involving a child that was at these very docks." Mr. Wilson says. "During the loading one of the containers holding our chemical waist was accidentally knocked over and spilled on to the face of this child. The boy was not fatally harm but is blinded for life. After this incident the news was all over us, The New York Post, The Daily Bugle, you name it." Mr. Wilson wipes the sweat off his brow. "We were taken to court and investigated and so I had no choice but to hide some of our illegal waist products that break the Geneva Protocol in the sewers underneath the streets of Hell's Kitchen." Mr. Wilson takes a breath. "The case was under appeal, and a restraining order prevented us from moving it out."

"And so the biohazardous waist was left to incubate under the sewer for twelve years infecting the homeless residents who took shelter underground and turning them into mutated flesh eating monsters…I believe the people in the office even gave them a nick name, Chuds; Cannibalistic Humanoid Underground Dwellers. Making a mockery of your branch name..." Dr. Marcus mocks shaking his head in disappointment. "These Chuds are responsible for the missing people in Hell's Kitchen which we tried to cover up. That is until two nights ago when a Diner was attacked by these creatures causing the disappearance of four more people, two of them were police officers and one of them was the wife of a police captain. Leaving behind a ravaged Diner filled with blood." Dr. Marcus scolds Mr. Wilson. "The situation has become too big for us to sweep under the carpet. It's obvious that the Chud population has grown in numbers and they are not staying underground for long." Dr. Marcus continues to blame Wilson. "You really screwed up…Umbrella doesn't need this kind of incident right now!"

"I'm not gonna take the heat for doing my job!" Wilson fires back. "I did what I was supposed to do; I've been cleaning up Umbrella's mess for more then twenty years."

"Your job was not to make deals with other company's like Fisk Industries which are rumored to be tied to criminal organizations, to do your job for you!" Dr. Marcus retaliates. "You just wanted to cut back on expenses to put some extra money in your pockets and you know it! You got greedy Wilson…"

"I'm working around the clock to clean up this mess." Wilson explains. "I already have a plan to solve this problem in the works as we speak. We leaked a phony story that a gas line has dangerously ruptured underground; the police have already begun evacuating civilians away from the subways and away from the Hell's Kitchen area. I have my team standing by disguised as the N.R.A. to go into the sewer and fix the gas leak which is a cover to do their real job, destroying these monsters and disposing the core of the contamination."

"And that is why I called this meeting…huh…" The weak voice of a sick old man who is Oswell Spencer is heard threw the video monitor. Everyone in the room falls silent to listen to their boss. "We wish to give you Mr. Wilson…huh…the opportunity to make up for your past mistakes…huh…for this company…"

"Yes sir, anything I can do for you will be my pleasure sir." Wilson says with a kiss ass tone.

"As we know the biohazardous soup you made spawned these mutant creatures, these Chuds." Marcus tells Wilson. "We are curious about these effects. Such a phenomenon should not be ignored. Research on this event may be useful; a sample will be needed from the core of this incident."

Wilson answers their request. "Then I will inform my team to give us a samp…"

"No…" Spencer demands. "You will join your team…huh…and get us our sample personally…"

"Gulp…" Wilson falls back into his chair. "You mean…you want me to go down there…" Wilson says with a cowardly voice.

Just then a dark figure steps forth from the shadows, a tall man wearing a solid black suit and tie wearing dark sunglasses with his face hidden in the shadows.

"This is Agent Hunk." Marcus proudly introduces the man in the shadows. "He and his team will accompany you for your protection, and to be sure you complete your task."

"Do not fail us…huh…meeting adjourned…" Spencer dismisses his acolytes with one last twisted voice.

Wilson wipes away the sweat off his bald head scared to death of the nightmare he's about to get into.

* * *

Later that day…A very serious individual walks down the allies of Hell's Kitchen. He's a tall man with brown hair and mustache dressed in a white shirt and tie with a brown trench coat. His name is Captain Alex Bosch and while the rest of his fellow Police Force are busy evacuating the civilians away from Hell's Kitchen, he's on a personal mission to search for his missing wife Flora Bosch.

He walks searching every ally in the neighborhood for the one man who can help him to find his wife ignoring all the homeless people he passes begging for change or rambling on about some nonsense to themselves. Bosch then comes across an old broken down building with broken windows and covered with graffiti. Above the entrance of this building is the anisole A.J. sprayed above the doorway. Bosch enters the building knowing the man he's looking for is inside.

His name is A.J. Shepherd; he was a slick talking con artist back when Bosch was a beat cop. He remembers he used to wear black leather jackets with slick back blond hair and a look of confidents and cockiness in his smirk face. Bosch first met him when he busted him for a con job. Bosch saw potential in A.J. and decided to make him an informant giving him a second chance at life and to do some good. The two eventually became friends as A.J. helped Bosch solved multiple cases helping him move up the ranks and eventually becoming Captain. The two since then had a falling out and have gone their separate ways. However A.J. still says he owes Bosch one last favor for if it wasn't for Bosch he'd be behind bars right now. So Bosch has come to cash in this final favor.

Bosch enters a wide open room which is actually used to be multiple rooms it's just that all the walls have been knocked over making it seem like one big room. In this room are rolls of old beat up fold out tables with the homeless community sitting on rusty old fold out chairs all eating a bowl of soup.

Bosch looks threw the dirty depressed faces in the room for A.J. He spots a man serving the soup out of a big pan to a line of the hungry homeless citizens of Hell's Kitchen and gives a look of disbelief when he realizes that the man serving soup is A.J. He can't believe he's looking at the same person he knew years ago. This A.J. was wearing a dirty old white stained tank top and brown tattered pants. His hair was a curly tangled mess and not as slick as use to be. It turns out A.J. has become some what of a hippie, devoting his life to help the community he once used to screw over.

A.J. looks and sees Bosch approach him. "Bosch? What brings you to the hell hole of New York?"

"I need your help." Bosch gets right to the point.

"And why the hell should I help you?" A.J. rolls his eyes.

"Because you owe me one, remember." Bosch reminds his old friend.

"So what do you want? You need me to help you move a sofa or something." A.J. jokes.

"I heard you know your way around the sewers." Bosch says.

"Yeah, so I go down there sometimes to visit the Mole People." A.J. says.

"The Mole People…?" Bosch wonders.

"Yeah…the Mole People…" A.J. explains. "They call them selves that because they live underground in the sewers. I go down there sometimes to check on them, see if they need anything, food, blankets, what ever. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to take me down there, give me a little tour of the place." Bosch asks.

"What are you crazy? You do know what's going on right." A.J. raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's some kind of gas leak and everyone has been evacuated until they fix the problem." Bosch says. "I also know it all happens to be bullshit."

"I knew it…I can smell a con a mile away!" A.J. smiles. "What's really going on down there Bosch?"

"As you may already know there's been a series of disappearances, the rumors are is that monsters are responsible for these missing people." Bosch tells A.J.

"I knew it…" A.J. says. "Some of the Mole People I've talked with say they saw monsters roaming the sewers. They are scared shitless, they keep asking me for weapons to defend them selves, knives, guns, you name it. But no one believes them, just a bunch of crazy talk from the homeless people, but I listen."

"Anyway I've done some digging and found out that the N.R.C. are not going down there to fix some gas leak, that's just a cover story." Bosch explains. "They're going down there to investigate these creatures."

"Okay…so why do you want to get involved." A.J. asks. "You lost your mom down there or something."

"My wife…" Bosch answers with a serious tone. "My wife is one of the missing people."

"Flora…" A.J.'s smile drops. "Shit man…how come you didn't tell me this before?"

"Will you help me?" Bosch asks with a desperate tone.

A.J. looks at his friend in need. "Yeah…I'll take you down there…but now you owe me one."

Bosch shakes hands with A.J. and says. "Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile at one of New York's world famous newspaper buildings, The Daily Bugle. One of their newspaper reporters by the name of Ben Urich sits at his desk waiting. Ben looks like a nerd wearing prescription eyeglasses, uncombed hair, white button up shirt with brown slacks, and bowtie. But despite his looks Ben Urich is a very brave and curious soul, especially when trying to uncover the truth about a big story.

Ben has been doing the stories on the disappearances at Hell's Kitchen for some time now. He's heard the stories and rumors about monsters, conspiracies and murders. He's been trying to blow the whistle on this story but no one has taken his stories serious, without evidence who's going to believe in monsters. When he learned about the gas leak and underground evacuation at Hell's Kitchen, he has a good hunch it's all a cover up. He's decided to make his move and sneak into the sewer's to get his evidence before they get rid of it, and to do this he needs one of Daily Bugle's top photographers to join him on this assignment.

Knock! Knock! The man Ben is waiting for knocks on his glass office door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Cooper…just the man I wanted to see." Ben invites him inside. "Please come in."

Cooper is one of Daily Bugles best Photographers, He once one a humanitarian award taking pictures of starving families in Africa for awareness. He's also done other work on awareness by taking pictures of the war in Afghanistan, the slave trade in Europe and the homeless at Hell's Kitchen including the Mole People who live in the sewers. Cooper is a handsome looking man with brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a red T-shirt with blue jeans and a camera hanging off his neck like a necklace. But despite his good looks and his heroic pictures what people don't know is that he's a self righteous guy who really didn't care about the people he took photos of. It was always for himself to make his career and get babes.

"I'm at the verge of uncovering a major conspiracy about what's going on at Hell's Kitchen." Ben explains. "All I need is the best photographer to join me beneath Hell's Kitchen to help get me some hardcore proof."

"You're crazy Ben." Cooper shakes his head. "There's a major gas leak and an evacuation happening right now, you're gonna get yourself killed going down there."

"It's all a cover up." Ben swears. "I promise…"

"Oh please…" Cooper doesn't believe. "I'm not crazy enough to take that chance. Why don't you ask Eddie Brock, that guy's crazy enough, or that new kid Peter Parker he look naive enough to fall for your craziness?"

"They don't know there way around down there but you do." Ben pleas. "You've been down there when you took those pictures of those homeless Mole People; it's got to be you."

"What if there's no conspiracy or cover up, and the gas leak is real?" Cooper says. "I'm not risking my life on a hunch."

"If I'm wrong and if there's any sign of danger, we will bail on the whole thing, I promise." Ben tries to convince Cooper. "But if I'm right…We will the one's responsible for uncovering the biggest story not only in New York, but in America, maybe even the world…and Cooper, you will be the hero who took the picture that will be on the cover of Time magazine."

Cooper smiles. "Well…I've been to more dangerous places. So you really want to go down there huh."

"Yeah I wanna go down there!" Ben answers with excitement.

"Then let's go…" Cooper agrees. "But if you're wrong, I get to have your office."

* * *

Meanwhile below the streets of Hell's Kitchen…The sewer tunnels are like a dark wet humid cave made out of brick, and concrete with a flowing stream of polluted murky water below and a trail of leaky pipes above.

Lurking in the tunnels are rats and two men, both struggling to get away from something, one man caring the other over his shoulder, both men with a look of desperation and fear? Both are ragged dirty sweaty homeless men and are both the last of the Mole Men.

The tall man is named Hugo; he has a thick black beard wearing a beanie cap on his head. He holds an iron pipe for a weapon in one hand and holds up his injured friend with his other arm. The other man is Victor, Hugo's best friend. He's a smaller man with a rugged face and wild balding black and gray hair but he's seen better days for he looks like a pale sweaty dead guy.

The two men are being hunted down by the ones that used to be there friends. Now they're fellow Mole Men have turned into mindless mutated flesh eating creatures, The Chuds. Hugo trying to rush threw the sewers is holding up Victor on one leg as his other is being dragged leaking blood leaving a trail behind them.

"Stop…I can't go any further." Victor plea's with his friend. "Just leave me…save yourself."

"No, were gonna make it together." Hugo begs. "I'm not leaving you behind you're the only friend, the only one in this world I got left."

"My leg …its getting worse…look." Victor shows Hugo his leg wound. His leg has a huge chunk of flesh bitten out of him. The wound is big bloody infected and full of puss. "See! I'm slowing you down…I can't even move anymore and I feel like shit."

"Then I'll stay here and fight them off." Hugo raises his iron bar like a baseball bat.

"You can't…there's too many of them…" Victor warns. "They're everywhere…just go!"

"No!" Hugo insists. "I'll kill them all or die trying!"

"You always were a crazy son of a bitch…I'm losing it man…I'm gonna die…" Victor says with a look of pain and suffering in his face. "Cough…cough… damn I can't believe I got bit by one of those ugly f***ers...cough...cough..." Victor collapses to the ground.

"Victor! Hang in there buddy…" Hugo tries to help him up.

"Ugh! Ugh! Get away from me!" Victor pushes Hugo away then pukes a green steaming hot vomit on the ground. "Barf!"

"Victor, are you okay?" Hugo asks with great worry in his tone.

Then when Hugo sees Victor's face, Hugo's worry turns to terror as he sees Victor has turned from his best friend into one of those ugly f***ers. Victor's eyes have turned yellow, his skin as pale as the living dead, and his lips around his mouth have melted off with that burning vomit like acid, revealing a new mouth filled with sharp teeth and drool.

"Vic…Victor…?" Hugo stutters with fear.

Then Victor lunges at Hugo roaring like a wild hungry beast. Hugo wrestles his monster friend as it tries to bite his face off. Hugo manages to kick the Victor monster away giving him enough room to swing his iron pole smashing Victor's head open. Victor falls to the ground with green blood gushing out of its head. Hugo continues to attack his old friend lying on the ground bashing his head over and over crying in sorrow and horror. Hugo finally stops out of breath with tears rolling down his face as he looks down at the body of his dead friend with its head smashed into pieces of skull, brain, and green blood.

Hugo falls to his knees before his dead friend. "Those sons of bitches they took everything from me…first they took away our jobs, and then they took away our homes forcing us to live down in this hell hole like we were garbage, and if that wasn't bad enough they threw their garbage down here with us. They threw their toxic crap down here probably trying to kill us, infecting us and turning us into those ugly f***ers. They've always treated us like we weren't human and now all my friends aren't human…I'll get them for this…They're all gonna pay!"

Hugo gets up with anger and hatred in his soul. Then he hears the sound of growling and roaring coming from the end of the tunnel. His old friends are coming for him, to feast on his flesh. Hugo holds up his weapon the rusty iron rod and continues to move forward into the sewer tunnels disappearing into the darkness…

**Thank you for reading, please leave review and ask questions. Chapter 2 Coming soon...**


	3. CHUD Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's almost dawn as the sun goes down behind the New York buildings on the horizon. Hunk stands and watches on the helipad on top of the Umbrella Inc. Company Building as a military Boeing Cargo Helicopter hovers in for a landing ready to pick up Hunk and his U.B.C.S. team for their next mission. Hunk and his team are all armed with H&K MP5 Machine guns and dressed in similar black elite gear, strapped with grenades, ammunition, and guns, wearing bulletproof armor and black gas masks.

Among Hunk's team is his right hand man Luke Parker, He's an African American, the biggest and strongest on the team. He has his own custom flamethrower strapped to his back as his secondary weapon. He's a bit of a pyromaniac and always loves a good BBQ. Then there's Hunk's right hand woman Michelle Rain, she's a Latina American, the quickest and most ruthless on the team, maybe even more then Hunk however her quick temper prevents her from being a better team leader then Hunk and she knows this. She has her own M3 Tactical Shotgun strapped to her back as her secondary weapon for close encounters. She has a nasty habit of abusing and beating up men that are weaker then her that she thinks are cute, it's kind of a weird way she shows her affection.

They wait impatiently for another team to join them, the team they're accompanying, Wilson's C.H.U.D. Team. They finally arrive, lead by Wilson all dressed in what looks like blue plastic space suits with transparent plastic helmets and marked with fake N.R.C. logos. Wilson holds a metal electronic case to collect the samples as his team is armed with Geiger Counters and video cameras. Hunk's team can't help but smile and shake their heads at the other team knowing that they're going to have their work cut out for them protecting these amateurs, the poor basterds don't realize the hell they are about to enter.

While both teams board the helicopter, Doctor Marcus appears to see Hunk and Wilson off. "The evacuation should be completed." Marcus informs the two men. "We are going to jam all radio signals and block off all known entrances except your entry point which will also be your extraction point. So once you enter the sewer you're on your own, so remember your mission."

"Okay…let's do this…" Wilson says with a cowardly tone sweating inside his helmet.

As Wilson boards the helicopter, Marcus has one last order to give to Hunk alone. "Make sure you collect the sample with or without Wilson, this is your highest priority."

"Understood…" Hunk conforms as his voice echoes in inside his mask.

Hunk enters the helicopter as it takes off with a mighty wind blowing. Marcus watches shielding his eyes with his coat flapping in the air as the helicopter flies away, taking the two Umbrella teams to their mission, a mission of unimaginable terror worse then any of their deepest darkest nightmares…

* * *

Meanwhile at Hell's Kitchen…A.J. shows Captain Bosch to a basement underneath a condemned building. The basement is a dark dirty broken down brick room with one wall with a giant crumbling hole big enough to crawl threw. Bosch looks around at the unstable room in surprise that the entire building hasn't collapsed into the basement. Then he hears the sound of pebbles falling from the ceiling and starts to worry that it still might collapse with them under it.

"This opening leads to the sewer; it's a whole labyrinth of tunnels and shit." A.J. shows Bosch the big hole in the wall. "This is where I go threw to visit the Mole People, give them some supplies and stuff."

"…and this is the only way you know how to get in?" Bosch asks hoping for an alternate route.

"All the other places have been sealed up." A.J. explains. "This will be the only way in or out that no one knows about, it's are best bet buddy…your not afraid of getting a little dirty are yeah?!" A.J. teases.

"Of course not!" Bosch assures. "I just don't want to get buried alive."

"Don't worry El Capiton, I go threw here all the time…will be fine." A.J. says with total confidence.

Bosch watches A.J. crawl threw the hole, then he takes a deep breath and exhales his doubt as he follows him threw. Its pitch black until A.J. turns on a flash light to illuminate the darkness. A.J. and Bosch crawl out of the other side of the hole

And find them selves in the sewers.

"Okay here we are." A.J. says. "This way…" Crash! All of a sudden the hole collapses behind them trapping and sealing them in the sewer. "Oh…that never happened before…"

"No…really…" Bosch says sarcastically. "Don't tell me were trapped down here."

"Hey man…this was your idea." A.J. shrugs his shoulders.

Bosch gives A.J. a murderous look.

"Okay…calm down this was my bad…I'm sorry." A.J. apologizes. "I promise will find another way out."

"You're risking your life too, bringing me down here." Bosch apologizes back as he pads A.J. on the shoulder.

"The Mole People might know a way out." A.J. says. "They know these tunnels better then I do."

"Then let's go find them." Bosch says as he follows A.J. leading with his flashlight threw the dark sewers, into the world of survival horror…

* * *

Meanwhile at the subway tunnels of Hell's Kitchen…A police officer is doing one final sweep of the deserted platform. Her name is Rebecca Chambers, a young hard working NYPD rookie police officer and studying to be a Paramedic at Liberty Junior College. She's a small thin mousey girl with short brown hair wearing police officer uniform but despite her tiny figure she's as tough as nails. Rebecca has a passion for helping injured people and has a strong sense of justice.

As Officer Chambers walks the empty subway platform she can't help but fell a little eerie. This subway is usually full of rushing people getting on and off the noisy screeching tube trains. But now it's quiet and empty without a living soul in sight.

"This is Officer Chambers down at the Liberty Subway tunnel." Rebecca reports on her police radio. "I've taken a final sweep and its all clear down here, it's a ghost town down here, over."

"Good work officer, the evacuation is complete." Rebecca's superior officer orders over the radio. "We're starting the sealing process; report back to HQ immediately, over."

"I'm on my way, over and out." Rebecca signs off on the radio, more then happy to leave this creepy subway.

Just as Rebecca is about to walk up the stairs to the streets of Hell's Kitchen. She hears voices coming from the edge of the subway platform behind her.

"Were not gonna get ran over are we?" Cooper's voice is heard from a distant.

"No…they shut down the subways to this area." Ben's voice is heard from a distant.

Rebecca turns around and sees two men with flashlights jump off the platform onto the tracks and then proceed down the dark subway tube.

"What the hell are those crazy guys doing?" Rebecca wonders with worry. "Hey you guys!" She shouts out to them but they have disappeared down into the dark tube. Rebecca hurries to follow the men down the tube before they seal off the area.

In the tube tunnels Cooper and Ben follow the subway rail tracks into the sewer. "So after we take a look around how are we going to get back before they seal us down here?" Cooper asks.

"How should I know?" Ben says. "I thought you knew some secret way out of here."

"Oh shit! I knew this was a bad idea." Cooper complains. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Hold it right there!" Rebecca shouts startling Ben and Cooper as they put there hands up.

"Oh thank god…it's a cop." Cooper says in relief.

"What are you two doing down here?" Rebecca asks with a strict tone.

"Hello Officer my name is Ben Urich, this is my photographer Cooper, and we're with the Daily Bugle." Ben identifies himself.

"Hi Officer..." Cooper greets Rebecca.

"Look, I don't know what you gentlemen are doing down here and I don't care." Rebecca tells the two men. "Theirs been a major gas leak and I've been ordered to evacuate everyone to safety including nosy reporters, so you gentlemen are going to have to follow me before we all choke to death."

"What ever you say officer, I'm with you." Cooper says with relief that they are getting escorted back to civilization.

"Come on…you guys actually believe that crap about a gas leak." Ben speaks out. "It's all a cover up by them…"

"Who's them?" Rebecca asks.

"Umbrella Inc, Fisk Industries, the shadow government, you know them…" Ben franticly answers. "For all we know, you might be one of them."

"Okay…" Rebecca looks at Ben like he's a crazy person. "Well…I'm just a rookie and my orders are to get everyone out of here and I'm not going to let some conspiracy nut screw it up for me."

"But you don't understand we can uncover a major conspiracy here." Ben begs them to stay. "We can all be heroes, Officer you can be a hero on your rookie year."

But Rebecca sees nothing but rambling from a crazy reporter.

"Ben…you gave it your best shot." Cooper pads Ben on the back. "But can we just go home now…"

"Okay fine…You guys don't want to be heroes have your way." Ben gives up arguing. "I knew I should have asked Eddie Brock instead."

Rebecca leads Ben and Cooper back threw the subway tubes following the rail tracks until. "Oh crap…we're too late." They find them selves in front of a big steel gate blocking their only way out. Rebecca pulls out here radio. "Come in base, this is Officer Chambers, I'm trapped down here with two civilians, over." There's no answer, only the sound of a static. "There's some kind of interference." Rebecca says.

"It's them…they cut off all communications." Ben says.

"Damn it Ben!" Cooper criticizes. "Enough with them…there is no them."

"I'm sure it's the concrete ceiling blocking the signal." Rebecca is sure. "Well gentlemen, we are in serious trouble. We are trapped down here and soon we will be sucking on gas fumes."

They all take a moment of silence while the horrible reality sinks in that this sewer may be their tomb.

"Okay look" Cooper breaks the silence. "I think I may know another way out of here, but it's been years and I can't promise anything."

"That's fine." Ben agrees.

"Anything is better then nothing." Rebecca also agrees.

"Okay, follow me." Cooper leads the way back down the tube into the sewers.

Moments later Cooper has taken Officer Rebecca Chambers and Reporter Ben Urich threw a labyrinth of sewer tunnels turning left and turning right and turning every which way.

"Are you sure you know where were going?" Ben asks out of breath.

"Yeah…" Cooper assures them with an unsure face.

"I'm surprised we haven't choked to death from the gas leak." Rebecca wonders.

"Because there is no gas leak..." Ben says in an 'I told you so' tone.

"We gotta squeeze threw here." Cooper points out a round brick hole in the wall.

"Are you sure?" Ben asks with doubt in his voice.

"Yes…I'm sure!" Cooper says with frustration tired of Ben asking him. "I'll go first then!" Cooper climbs into the hole before looking what's inside and finds himself face to face with something that sends his body into a shock of fright. "Huh…"

"What the…" Ben and Rebecca watch in horror as they see a monster roaring inside the hole grabbing Cooper and pulling him deeper inside the tunnel.

"AAAHHH!" Cooper screams as Ben and Rebecca grab his legs trying to pull him back out of the dark pit. The two pull on him like the game tug of war between them and the creature dragging Cooper's body back and forth. The two pull their hardest until Cooper finally gives way falling out of the tunnel.

But Rebecca and Ben gasp in terror as Cooper's body is missing its head. Rebecca pulls her Beretta Handgun out of her holster and begins to fire it into the hole where the monster was residing. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Did you kill it?" Ben asks with a panicky tone.

"I'm not sure?" Rebecca says with an equally panicky tone. "I'm not sticking my head inside that hole to find out."

"Oh my god…Cooper…" Ben looks at Cooper's decapitated body with horror and guilt knowing he's the one who convinced him to take him down into this nightmare.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Rebecca says. "That thing might still be alive."

"But where do we go?" Ben asks. "We lost our guide."

"I don't know?" Rebecca answers. "But anyplace is better then here."

They both walk threw corridor after corridor without a clue to where they are going or where they will end up at.

"What the hell was that thing?" Rebecca wonders.

"I think it was a Chud." Ben guesses.

"What's a Chud?" Rebecca asks.

"I think it stands for Cannibalistic Humanoid Underground Dweller…" Ben explains. "I've read classified reports on them and I've done interviews with witnesses who have seen them. But no one believes me…"

"Well…I believe you now." Rebecca tells him.

"If only we can get out of here, and tell the world about this." Ben wishes.

"Don't worry." Rebecca says with hope. "Will find a way, I promise."

Then all of a sudden they hear something approaching from around the corner.

"Something's coming…" Rebecca whispers.

"It's a Chud…" Ben warns.

Rebecca points her gun ready to shoot down what ever comes around that corner. It's coming closer, she sees a shadow of a humanoid figure, and then she sees the barrow of an S&W 44 Magnum Revolver pointing back at her.

"Freeze!" Captain Bosch shouts.

"Hold it right there!" Rebecca yells.

Then they both realize there on the same team. It seems Rebecca and Ben has run into Bosch and A.J. who both seem to be in the same predicament.

"Oh…It's you sure." Rebecca puts down her gun with relief. "Captain Bosch!"

"You're that rookie." Bosch puts away his gun. "Officer Chambers, right."

"Yes sir." Rebecca acknowledges. "We sure are glad to see you sir."

"Thank god…" Ben agrees.

"How did you two get down here?" A.J. asks.

"This reporter snuck down here with his photographer looking for a story, I followed them down here trying to get them out but we were too late. They sealed us in leaving us trapped and lost down here." Rebecca tells them.

"This is my fault…" Ben blames himself. "My photographer Cooper, who was also our guide, just got killed by a monster called a Chud."

"Did you say a monster…?" A.J. asks in disbelief. "Are you serious man?"

"My friend just died!" Ben argues. "Of course I'm serious."

"It's all true, sir!" Rebecca collaborates. "I saw it."

"Okay…" Bosch breaks up the argument. "Let's all calm down."

"Sir…We're glad to see you but why are you down here." Rebecca asks.

"I'm looking for someone…" Bosch answers then changes the subject. "Anyway this is my guide A.J."

"Hi…boys and girls." A.J. greets them.

"Does that mean you know a way out of here?" Ben asks A.J.

"Actually the way we came in got caved in so…we're not getting out threw there." A.J. explains. "But the Mole People might know another way out of here."

"The who?" Rebecca questions.

"The Mole People…their homeless people who've taken shelter down here in the sewer." A.J. clarifies. "They may know a way out of here; I just hope they haven't all been eaten by monsters." A.J. jokes still not sure he believes their monster story.

"So our next move is to find these Mole People." Rebecca conforms. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay people let's go." Bosch orders as the group continues their journey.

Two groups joined as one ready to take on whatever evil is lurking down here in the shadows of darkness…

**Thank you for reading (: Please give review and fell free to ask questions.**


	4. CHUD Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night has fallen on the streets of Hell's Kitchen. The neighborhood deserted due to the evacuation and the NRA Helicopter hovers down for a landing in the middle of the streets. At least that's what everyone thinks, for the helicopter is really an Umbrella Inc. Helicopter in disguise and the two teams being dropped off are not really NRA workers but they are employees of Umbrella. The spinning propellers of the helicopter cause a wind storm as the litter of garbage and old newspapers blow away off the streets. Hunk and his team hop off the helicopter first as they quickly surround the helicopter pointing their guns creating a perimeter. Hunk makes a hand motion signaling that the area is all clear. Then Wilson and his team get off the helicopter next as they approach a manhole in the middle of the streets, Parker then pulls open the manhole lid as Rain descents down the ladder first into the sewers to secure the area down below.

"All clear…" Rain's voice is heard from the manhole.

Parker gives Hunk a signal that it's secure to go down into the sewer.

"Okay Wilson, move your team down there." Hunk orders Wilson.

"I don't take orders from you." Wilson gives attitude. "I'm in charge of this mission, your job is to be my little guard dog."

"Well…for your safety and the safety of your men and mine we will precede with the mission my way." Hunk clarifies. "Now pretty please with sugar on top proceed into the f***ing hole."

Wilson's attitude drops as he becomes intimidated looking into Hunk's mask like it was the face of death. But Wilson tries to hide his submissive state. "Okay men! Let's move into the tunnel!" Wilson shouts to his men as if he gave the order.

Wilson's team begins to decent down the sewer one at a time followed by Wilson. Then the rest of Hunk's team goes in after leaving Parker and Hunk to go down last.

"How long do we have to keep following that dumb ass?" Parker asks Hunk referring to Wilson.

"Not long…" Hunk answers with a sinister voice echoing in his mask. "As soon as he leads us to the stash, he will no longer be of any use."

Hunk enters the sewer followed by Parker to close the lid behind him as the Helicopter lifts up into the night sky. Leaving the Umbrella team on there own to complete their mission, doomed to succeed or doomed to fail…

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the sewer…another team made of a police captain; a rookie police officer, a reporter, and a hippie are on their own mission. It's a rescue mission for some but for one it's a mission for the truth.

"So…awhile ago you said, you're looking for someone." Ben questions Bosch. "Who are you looking for captain?"

"None of your business Urich…" Bosch refuses to answer.

"Listen Captain…the press has the right to know." Ben continues to pester Bosch. "I've got to write this story."

"I've read your stories on the Daily Bugle." Bosch confronts Ben. "You're the one who writes about all that urban myth crap, about conspiracy theories, red devils lurking in the allies at night, alligators in the sewers…"

"Is there really alligators in the sewer?" Rebecca overhears.

"Yes." Ben answers.

"No…it's all bullshit." Bosch says. "Don't fall for any of his crap, Chambers."

"Hey…based on what were going threw right now. I'd say I was right all along." Ben says. "Now how about you answer my question Captain, who are you looking for?"

"Shut up Ben." Rebecca interrupts "It's his wife okay…he's looking for his wife, are you happy now."

"Oh, sorry…" Ben sincerely backs off.

"How did you know?" Bosch asks Rebecca.

"Well…I heard your wife went missing a couple a days ago." Rebecca explains. "So I put two and two together."

"You'd be a good detective rookie." Bosch complements.

"Thank you sir, but I'm studying to be a paramedic." Rebecca says.

"So why join the force?" Bosch asks.

"I just like to help people anyway possible." Rebecca answers. "From healing to defending, sir."

"So you're a genuine super hero." Bosch almost smiles.

"Well I don't know about that." Rebecca blushes. "I saw your wife once at the precent, she's really pretty. Will find your wife sir, I promise."

"Thanks rookie." Bosch expresses gratitude.

The four continue there journey threw the dark brick cavern of the sewer A.J. points out that they are not far from there destination.

"We're getting close ladies and gents." A.J. announces. "Just around this corner is a big opening where all the mole people live."

A.J. peeks around the corner and BASH! His head busts open splattering blood everywhere.

"No!" Bosch and the others witness the event which took place to quick for any of them to react. Hugo came out of the shadows of behind the corner and busted A.J.'s head wide open with his rusty iron pipe.

A delirious Hugo swings his pipe wildly. "Your fault! It's all your fault!" He shouts.

Bosch has no choice before anyone else gets hurt by this madman; he points his revolver and fires at Hugo. BANG! Hugo gets shot in the arm making him retreat into the darkness wounded and bleeding.

"Damn it! That crazy son of a bitch got away." Bosch shouts but instead of pursuing the crazed Hugo he turns to check on his friend.

Rebecca tries to quickly treat A.J.'s severe head wound. "The trauma to his head is major…" Rebecca stresses. "He's going into a convulsion."

A.J.'s body has a seizure and then it stops…

"Is he…" Ben asks in concern.

"He's gone…" Rebecca says with a faint voice. "I couldn't do anything…I didn't have the right equipment…to save him." Rebecca cries.

"You did all you could…" Ben hugs Rebecca.

"We need you Chambers." Bosch says trying to get Rebecca out of her sorrow. "Your with us right?"

Rebecca wipes her tears. "Yes sir, we're not losing anyone else…not on my watch"

"He was a good friend." Bosch takes off his trench coat and puts it over A.J.'s corpse. "He was killed by the very people he spend his life helping, that's some bullshit irony. So long old friend…"

"We lost two good men." Ben points out. "And both we're our guide threw the sewer. I tell ya that's some rotten luck."

"We still got a chance." Bosch tells them. "A.J. said the Mole People live just around this corner, now let's see if we can one of them who can help me find my wife and get us the hell out of here."

"But what if the Mole People are like that crazy guy who attacked us?" Ben worries.

"Then we go in carefully." Rebecca raises her handgun to defend her friends.

"And we go in loaded." Bosch reloads his six-shooter.

The three remaining heroes enter the Mole People's Lair. It's a wide open area full of garbage from the city above. Garbage used to make forts the Mole People live in. This place would usually be crowded with Mole People trying to stay warm by a metal barrel used as a fire place. But this place is deserted and smells of death and disease.

"There's no one here?" Ben says with a hopeless tone in his voice.

"There has to be someone." Bosch doesn't give up. "Let's look around."

They begin to search around this underground town of garbage; under every cardboard house and tents made of old tattered blankets.

Rebecca then finds a puddle of blood leaking from the bottom of a cardboard box. "I found blood!" She announces.

Bosch goes over to join Rebecca both pointing there guns at the box ready for any surprise. Then Bosch kicks over the box and reveals the most horrifying sight he has ever witness in his life, the severed head of a young lady…

"Oh my god…it's his wife!" Rebecca gasps in terror.

Bosch falls to his knees speechless, in shock, and in pain staring at the decapitated head of Flora Bosch…Rebecca tries to comfort her broken down Captain.

"Don't touch me…" Bosch scorns. "Just get away from me…"

Ben and Rebecca are lost for words, they decide to leave the mourning Captain some time alone to himself and continue their search around the area for any Mole Person who may have survived this horror. Ben looks around a mountain of junk and sees nothing but wait, he sees a person, a Mole Person. He almost didn't notice the Mole Person for his tattered dirty cloth blinded with the mountain of garbage. The Mole Person had his back turned and was moaning as if in pain cradled up in a fetal possession.

"I found someone!" Ben shouts. Rebecca joins Ben as he points out the mysterious individual. "I think he's injured."

"I'll take care of him." Rebecca walks up to the person. "Sir, everything is going to be okay, we're going to take care of you." Rebecca takes a knee near the person. "Just let me take a look at you, if you're injured I can treat your wounds." Rebecca gently grabs the Mole person on the shoulder to turn him over but all of a sudden…

Bosch pushes Rebecca out of the way and roughly grabs the Mole Person yelling in rage. "You know what happened don't you! Your going tell me what happened to my wife damn it! Tell me who did this!"

"Sir! Please…what are you doing?" Rebecca tries to pull Bosch off the poor homeless man.

Then they both get a good look at the Mole Person's face. His eyes are yellow, his skin tone is greenish, his hair has fallen off, his ears have become pointy and his teeth have become razor sharp.

"He's a Chud!" Ben yells.

The Chud moves in to take a bite out of Rebecca's skinny slender neck. CRUNCH! But Bosch puts his arm in the way of Rebecca's neck taking the bite from the Chud instead. Bosch yells in pain as he pushes the Chud away from him taking a chunk of flesh from Bosch's arm held in its mouth with blood dripping off its chin. Rebecca and Bosch point their guns at the Chud and shoot at the creature blasting it full of holes as it falls dead lying in a puddle of its green blood. The sound of gunshots echo threw out the cavern.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Rebecca asks.

"No…" Bosch gives a sarcastic smile.

"He's been bit." Ben points out.

"Hold still sir, I'll take care of that wound." Rebecca sprays Bosch's wound with an aid spray from her first aid pack and then wraps it with a bandage.

"The Mole People…the Mole People are the Chuds." Ben realizes this terrifying truth. "Is it really dead?" Ben takes a closer look at the Chud laid out on the ground. "AHHH" Ben yells as the Chud comes back to life and grabs Ben's leg with its clammy hand.

BANG! The Chud's head gets blown off by the magnum fired by Bosch. "Let's see it get up without its head."

Then all of sudden they hear growling and roaring from everywhere as the three of them watch in horror as the Mole People who have all mutated into Chuds rise out of the pile of junk and garbage awaken by the sound of gunshots. Theirs more then a dozen of them with there yellow eyes glowing in the darkness stalking toward them.

"We have to get out of here." Rebecca yells.

"Just leave me here." Bosch says with a heavy voice. "Get out of here, I'll hold them off."

"No sir, were not leaving you behind." Rebecca says.

"I have no reason to live anymore." Bosch expresses. "Now go! That's an order Chambers!"

"No sir! We are going together!" Rebecca expresses back. "I said I'm not losing anyone else on my watch. Now let's move Captain!"

"Fine…" Bosch switches from depression to hatred. "But I'm taking some of these ugly bastards down on the way out!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! Bosch and Rebecca try to shoot their way out, but the bullets are having no effect.

"They keep getting up! They're not dying!" Ben yells with fright.

"Shoot them in the head Chambers it's are best bet." Bosch tells Rebecca.

"Right!" Rebecca agrees as she fires her handgun shooting the Chud's in the head killing them for sure.

Together they fire their guns at the swarm of Chuds blowing off their heads with green blood and brains splattering into the air. Then they kill enough Chuds to create an opening to get away from the Mole People's lair.

"Now's are chance guys!" Ben points to the clear way out. "Let's get out of here!"

The three retreat before they get surrounded by the legion of Chuds. They run into the dark tunnels of the sewer turning every corner and running down every corridor until they are sure that they're far away from the Chuds. Then they finally stop to take a breather.

"I think…we lost them…" Ben says trying to catch his breath.

"Damn…I'm out of bullets." Bosch checks the chamber in his gun. "How about you Chambers?"

"My gun is empty too." Rebecca says. "Sorry, sir."

"You did great rookie." Bosch compliments. "Thanks for not giving up on me Chambers."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca stands proud.

"Now we have to figure out a way out of here…ugh…" Bosch collapses.

"Captain!" Ben and Rebecca hold him up. Rebecca checks him and discovers he's running a bad fever, his skin is becoming pail and he's breaking into a sweat.

"He's barley conscience." Rebecca says. "It must be that bite, we have to get him to a hospital."

"I'll carry him." Ben puts Bosch around his shoulder. "Just lead the way."

"Okay I'm not giving up…let's go find a way out." Rebecca leads the way into the unknown corridor trying to solve this dark labyrinth of horror which is the sewers of Hell's Kitchen…

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the sewers…The last of the Mole People named Hugo is running down a corridor with a railing dividing the pathway from a huge running underground river. Hugo notices the River is so polluted that the water is glowing green. The injured Hugo holds his iron pipe in one hand while he holds on to his bleeding arm.

"I can't believe they shot me after killing some guy." Hugo spits in the river disgusted at what the world above him have done to his river, his home, and his people. "That guy I killed was one of them, he was one of the people from above, and he deserved what he got. They all think they're above us, they think they're above me." Hugo rants. "I'll kill them all!"

Then Hugo notices a body up ahead, he gets closer and sees something on top of the body moving, he gets even closer and finally sees that it's a torso of a dead body with its guts being eaten out by a giant mutated rat. The rat was losing its hair, its eyes are glowing yellow and it was the size of a large dog. Hugo starts to back away very slowly before the rat notices him while it's occupied with its gruesome meal.

"AHHH!" Hugo screams in pain as his leg gets savagely gnawed by another mutated rat that has snuck up behind him. Hugo quickly stabs the rat in the eye with his iron pipe going strait into its brain killing the giant rodent. Before Hugo can recover the other rat lunges at him knocking Hugo down on his back. Hugo puts the iron pipe in-between his face before the rat attempts to bite his face off. Hugo struggles to hold back the rat with all his strength as it snaps its jaws just inches from his face. Then in a disgusting display of horror the rat starts to make a regurgitating noise. Hugo lies helpless on his back as his face gets puked on by the rat. Hugo screams as the burning vomit starts to eat away at Hugo's face and hair.

Hugo in pain and terror gets an adrenalin rush then grabs the rat by the throat with his bare hands and snaps the rat's neck killing it instantly. He kicks the dead giant rat off of him as he gets to his feet covering his disfigured face with his hands crying and moaning in agony. The burning pain was so overwhelming that Hugo made the insane decision to go over the railing and dive into the green biohazardous river of slime. Hugo floats in the green river as the current takes his body deep into the sewer falling over a waterfall into a rocky tunnel that goes beyond the sewer into an unknown cave that goes deep into the earth which is the new home full of dark mysteries and forgotten horrors. The new home of Hugo, the last of the Mole People…

**Thank you for reading (: Please leave review, comment, or questions.**


	5. CHUD Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Underneath the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, in the dark labyrinth made up of black brick, concrete, and pipes which is the sewer. The two Umbrella teams one lead by Wilson and the other lead by Hunk wonder this maze of darkness for the hidden stash of biohazardous waist which is at the core of this evil place.

Hunk and his team wait for Wilson to lead them in the direction they need to go. They can't help but notice Wilson starring at his laminated map of the sewers with a confused expression on his face as he tries to wipe the sweat off his brawl, which is impossible to do because he keeps forgetting he's wearing a plastic helmet with a glass face mask. But the fool keeps forgetting and keeps trying every few minutes like a buffoon.

"Does this old idiot know where he's going?" Rain whispers to Hunk.

"He's suppose to…" Hunk wonders. "He better…" Hunk is begging to doubt Wilson's abilities, which shouldn't surprise him now that he thinks about it.

Wilson's team uses their Geiger counters to get a better fix on the direction of the stash. The stash gives off its own unique form of radiation which the Geiger counters are designed to pick up. They point them down each tunnel until the machine starts to flare up. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "The radiation is coming from this corridor, sir." One of Wilson's men announces.

"That doesn't seem right?" Wilson says under his breath staring at his map. Confused that the map says to go one way and the radiation signal says to go another way.

"Is there a problem?" Hunk asks Wilson in a devious voice.

"No! Of course not!" Wilson gets startled.

"Maybe I should have a look at the map?" Hunk suggests.

"I got it!" Wilson barks at Hunk as he quickly hides the map from Hunk's gaze. "It's down that tunnel, where the radiation is coming from, obviously." Wilson plays off like he isn't lost.

"Wait!" Hunk halts the team. "Parker, secure that tunnel." He orders.

"With pleasure..." Parker says excited to use his favorite weapon, his flamethrower. He points the weapon down the dark corridor and lights it up with a blast of flames, engulfing the tunnel with a fiery infernal incinerating any possible living thing that may have been hiding in the shadows.

"Come on…can we speed this up." Wilson says impatiently.

"What's your hurry, got to go home to your mama…?" Rain pokes fun at Wilson.

"This is taking too long." Wilson protests. "I just want to get the job done for we can get the hell out of here, ASAP."

"Just shut up and let us do our job for you can do yours." Hunk annoyed at Wilson's inpatients.

"All clear…" Parker announces.

"Okay…let's move in." Hunk orders everyone.

The two teams go down the corridor as the signal on the Geiger counters gets stronger. They enter a round chamber with half a dozen corridors around the chamber. The team waits in the middle of this chamber for Wilson to direct them down the right path.

Wilson looks at his map for a few minutes with a confused expression. "Okay…I think it's this way?"

"What do you mean, you think…?" Parker questions Wilson's lead. "You do know where you're going right?"

"Well…" Wilson finally admits. "I'm not sure!?"

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Rain is outraged.

"It's been years since I've been down here damn it!" Wilson defends himself with a lame excuse.

"You're the one who stashed that crap down here and now you have know f***ing idea where it's at!" Rain complains. "You stupid asshole…"

"You can't talk to me like that young lady…" Wilson takes offence.

"Or else what, old man…?" Rain challenges.

"Stand down." Hunk orders Rain.

BEEP! BEEP! "I'm getting a signal down this corridor." One of Wilson's men says using the Geiger counter.

Wilson takes a breath of relief guessing the Geiger counter is showing them the right way. But then BEEP! BEEP! "I'm getting another signal from this direction too." Another one of Wilson's men announces from a different corridor.

"That's impossible?" Wilson says in disbelief. "There should only be one signal."

"I've got a signal over here as well." Wilson's men are picking up signals from every pathway. "It's coming from everywhere?!"

"What's going on Wilson?" Hunk asks in concern.

"I don't know?" Wilson is confused and frustrated. "It doesn't make any sense damn it!"

"That's a surprise…The old man doesn't know shit!" Rain mocks Wilson.

"The signal is getting stronger!" Wilson's men start to panic. "What ever it is, it's coming closer, it's moving…toward us…" BEEP! BEEP! BEEEPPP! BEEEPPP! BEEEEPPPPP! Everyone's Geiger counter goes off the charts.

Then everyone is terrified to see hundreds of yellow glowing eyes looking at them from the shadows and the sound of growling and roaring coming from every corridor. "The signal is coming from them!" The team realizes in horror that they are surrounded by an army of Chuds.

"Oh shit…" Rain can't help but express a little fright.

"They're everywhere!" Parker is also a little frightened.

"No!" Wilson hides behind Hunk. "Protect me!"

"Will fight are way out." Hunk orders his team. "Fire! Fire!"

Hunk's team gets a boost of confidence from their leader as their fear fades and their combat training kicks in. They fire their machineguns at the Chuds in a deadly shoot out as the gunshots echo threw out the sewers. DA! DA! DA! DA! DA!

But the same can't be said about Wilson's team as some fall to their knees paralyzed with fear. The Chuds simply go up to these helpless men as they stare at the Chuds like a deer in headlights. They get torn up piece by piece by the Chud's claws and teeth in a bloody gore fest of dismembered limbs and guts. Some of Wilson's men attempt to make a run for it; they run away in a blinding panic into the Chuds themselves. They might as well be running into a meat grinder which is the fate of these men. Then some of them were scared stupid enough to run into the machineguns line of fire getting them selves shot and killed alongside the Chuds. Eventually everyone on Wilson's team was completely slaughtered with the exception of Wilson himself cowering behind Hunk. It was as Hunk and his team suspected; Wilson's team never stood a chance…

Hunk's team however had its own casualties. The team thought they were making progress shooting down the Chuds eliminating their numbers but they soon find out that they're wrong and it will cost them. The Chuds that were shot down rise again attacking the unsuspecting team with there backs turned, too late to react the Chuds sink their teeth into necks of these men, almost tearing their heads completely off. Some of them get attacked from below by Chuds crawling on its belly like a worm snuck in grabbing and biting the ankles in a painful surprise, ripping off their Achilles. They fall to the ground shooting in the air too a more gruesome death as the Chuds crawl onto these men like a wild pack of wolves ravaging their wounded prey. Then some of Hunk's men getting attacked by surprise are so overwhelmed with the anguish of their flesh being torn from their bodies, they uncontrollably fire their machineguns accidentally shooting their own men.

"Check your fire! Check your fire Damn it!" Hunk shouts at his team, trying to gain control of this horrifying battle of blazing guns versus brutal raw savagery.

"Burn…you ugly mother f***ers!" Parker shouts spraying his flamethrower turning every Chud in his path into ash.

"Eat this…you ugly bitches." Rain cries out blasting the heads off of every Chud in her sight with her shotgun.

It is then when Hunk notices the weakness of these seemingly undying Chuds. "The head, we have to shoot them in the head!" Hunk announces to what's left of his team as he fires his machine-gun shooting wave after wave of Chuds square in their heads killing them for sure. But then he realizes it's too late, for his entire team besides Parker, Rain, and him self, has been completely massacred. As good of a fight Rain, Parker and Himself are putting up, he knows they will soon run out of ammo and be overwhelmed by the army of Chuds. "They're too many, we have to fall back!" Hunk orders his last two surviving team members. "Clear a path for an escape route into one of these tunnels."

"Yes boss!" Parker and Rain join together as Parker fries a group of Chuds while Rain blows them away clearing path for their escape. "All clear, let's get the f*** out of here!"

Parker, Rain, and Wilson quickly run into the tunnel followed lastly by Hunk as he tosses a grenade over his shoulder into a hoard of Chuds. "Take this you freaks!" BOOM! The explosion blows up a huge number of Chuds but it also causes a cave in blocking the way back with a wall of crumbling rubble.

Now that the four survivors of that gruesome sewer battle of blood and guts are separated by tons of rubble from the army of Chuds. They all stop to take breather, to collect them selves, and process the terror of what just took place.

"Those monsters…I didn't think they would be so many." Rain gasps.

"Looks like every bum in Hell's Kitchen, has turned into one of those things." Parker guesses.

"We have to abort the mission…we have to get out of here!" Wilson panics.

"No…we're going to complete this mission." Hunk tells Wilson. "Besides were not going back the way we came."

"Are you crazy…how are we getting out of here!" Wilson goes hysterical. "We're all going to die down here!"

"Shut up!" Rain punches Wilson in the face cracking his plastic face mask and knocking him on his ass. "This is all your fault! You got us lost, you lead us into that damn ambush, and you got my whole team killed!"

"How was I supposed to know those damn creatures gave off the same radioactive signal as the stash?" Wilson cries.

"You're going to take us to that stash to get our sample." Hunk picks up Wilson. "We are completing this mission, Mr. Wilson."

"I told you I don't remember the way damn you!" Wilson whines.

"If you don't remember the way…then what good are you?" Rain points her sidearm at Wilson's forehead. "I should just blow your brains out you useless old man."

"Wait…please." Wilson begs. "I stashed it somewhere on the east side…if we keep going east maybe I'll recognize the area and we just might find it."

"Good…then we go east." Hunk says. "Let's get moving."

"I still say we put a bullet in his head." Parker says.

"Yeah…" Rain cocks her gun.

"Stand down you two, we still may need him." Hunk tells them

"Fine...It's your lucky day, grandpa…" Parker bumps Wilson's shoulder.

"Soon old man…" Rain threatens. "Tick Tock…your time is almost up…"

Wilson takes a breather as Rain puts her gun away, but then he feels the barrel of a gun behind him. "If I feel like your screwing with us, I'm going to let Rain have her way with you, understand…" Hunk whispers in Wilson's ear with that intimidating echoed voice. If Hunk wasn't wearing his gas mask he would have been able to smell the piss running down Wilson's leg. "Now move!" He pushes Wilson forward.

The four Umbrella employees travel east in the sewers hoping to run into Wilson's toxic stash which is the core of this evil god forsaken underground world…

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the sewers…The rookie police officer Rebecca Chambers is leading a newspaper reporter of the Daily Bugle Ben Urich as he carries a severely injured police Captain Bosch. They've been desperately searching for a way out of this dark underground labyrinth. They become more frustrated and distressed as they turn every corner finding dark corridor after dark corridor and dead ends.

"Can we stop for sec…?" Ben requests. "I don't know if I can go any further." Ben takes a breather from carrying Bosch all over the sewer.

"Yes…" Rebecca agrees knowing she's tired herself. She takes this time to check up on a barley conscious Bosch. "My god…he's getting worse." Bosch looks like a living corpse. Rebecca removes his bandage around his arm to examine the bite wound. "I've never seen anything like this…" Rebecca gasps in dismay at the bite full of puss and greenish infection spreading through out his arm. "I don't understand why it's this bad; the first aid spray should have worked."

"Ben…Chambers…" Bosch calls out in a weak tone.

"Yeah buddy." Ben listens.

"We're listening, sir." Rebecca holds Bosch's hand.

"You guys have to tell everyone…what's going on down here…you have to warn the world…" Bosch struggles to say.

"Don't worry Captain, it's my job remember, I'll write this story and the whole world is gonna read it, I'm going to blow the whistle on this nightmare, I promise." Ben assures. "I swear…"

"And you'll be there to read it, so you hang in there sir." Rebecca tells him knowing it may not be true in her mind but holds hope in her heart. "We're all going to make it out of here together."

"No…you have to leave me behind…" Bosch asks.

"Never…" Rebecca cries.

"You don't understand…something's happening to me…I think it's the bite." Bosch painfully explains. "I understand now…how it spread to the Mole People…"

"No…it can't be…" Rebecca already suspects what is happening to Bosch.

"I can feel it…I'm changing…" Bosch suffers in agony.

"Stop talking like that Bosch…" Ben tries to comfort him.

"You're gonna have to…" Bosch starts to say. "Ugh! Get away from me!" Bosch all of a sudden pushes Rebecca and Ben away. He pukes a steaming boiling hot vomit and then looks upon his friends with glowing yellow eyes.

Ben and Rebecca watch in horror Bosch turning into a zombie like creature as his skin turns green, his teeth become sharp and his ears become pointy.

"He's turned into a Chud!" Ben yells. "Oh Shit!"

"No…" Rebecca begins to cry in disbelief mixed with fright and sorrow.

"Kill me…kill me…" Bosch moans as he stalks toward them.

They both back away in terror as Bosch gets closer and closer. "Shoot him, shoot him!" Ben stutters in a panic.

Rebecca sadly aims her handgun at Bosch head but then remembers. "I can't do it…I'm out of bullets."

"Ugh…Ugh!" Bosch loses himself as the monster takes over his body. Bosch Chud moves in to kill.

Rebecca and Ben hold each other thinking this is it, they're going to be killed.

DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! Bosch is all of sudden shot down by an unknown gun man. Rebecca watches in shock her Captain who was about to attack her drop dead littered with bullet holes threw out his head and body. Rebecca and Ben look as the gun man along with three others step out of the shadows. It's Hunk, Parker, Rain, and Wilson. The two groups have finally convenes with each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Hunk asks.

"I'm Officer Rebecca Chambers of the NYPD and you just killed my Captain." Rebecca stands strong in front of these intimidating men pointing her gun.

"He was a Chud…" Hunk coldly points out.

"He was a great man." Rebecca then asks. "Who are you people?"

"Rebecca…I think it's them…" Ben whispers.

"Not now Ben!" Rebecca shouts.

"Why don't you put your weapon down?" Hunk asks. "He may have been your friend but I'm pretty sure we just saved your life from him."

Rebecca knows she doesn't stand a chance in a stand off against these men, especially with an empty gun. So before they figure out she has no bullets in her gun she asks. "Tell me who you guys are first, then I'll lower my weapon."

"Were with the NRC…and we're here to fix a gas leek." Hunk lies.

"Since when does the NRC need automatic weapons to fix a gas leek?" Ben suspects his lies. "Be strait, you're not with the NRC your working for some kind of shadow company. Who is it, Oscorp, Lexcorp, Umbrella?"

"You're the ones who are not supposed to be down here!" Wilson accuses. "We're wasting are time with these fools, just kill them already for we can get going!"

"Shut up Wilson! They're coming with us." Hunk says.

"What?!" Wilson is baffled. "Are you crazy?!"

"We're on a mission, and are mission and who we work for is classified." Hunk tells Rebecca and Ben. "And you're going to have to live with that."

Rebecca lowers her weapon. "Fine…Will go with you." They have no other choice, being lost and without ammo they wouldn't have last long anyway.

"Hand over your weapon sweetie." Rain orders Rebecca.

Rebecca is about to hand over her weapon to Rain when all of a sudden. "I'll take that." Wilson grabs the gun away from Rebecca first.

"You do know how to use one of those, right?" Rain doubts.

"Of course…" Wilson says with a devious tone as his confidence grows holding Rebecca's gun. Unbeknownst to him the gun he just took is empty.

"Okay everyone, let's move out." Hunk commands as he leads his Umbrella team joined by Rebecca and Ben continuing their journey threw these sewers of horror…


	6. CHUD Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Continuing their horrifying journey down in the dark depths of the sewer, Rebecca Chambers and Ben Urich are now being escorted by Hunk, Rain, Parker and Wilson. They walk around corridors and threw tunnels, following a lost old man. As they travel Rain notices five small baby turtles covered in green slimy glowing ooze near her feet.

"Uh…gross." Rain gasps as she steps on one of them. CRUNCH! She lifts her boot revealing a slimy mangled squished dead turtle. "Take that you ugly little shit."

"Hey! Don't do that, they're just babies." Rebecca asks with concern for the life of the remaining four turtles.

"What? They're mutated freaks." Rain says. "Who cares what happens to them."

"I care, it's not they're fault they're infected." Rebecca stands up to Rain.

"They're the enemy, just like those ugly homeless freaks." Rain picks up her boot as it hovers over another turtle ready to be stepped on. "What are you going to do about it little girl."

"I'm no little girl." Rebecca says. "You're nothing but a big bully."

"Big…you calling me fat, bitch!" Rain shouts.

"Okay ladies, lets everyone calm down here. This is not the time to be fighting each other." Ben gets in between the two girls.

"Out of the way pretty boy." Rain pushes Ben aside. "Or I'll stomp on your balls next after I'm done with these four little freaks."

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Parker asks followed by the rest of the group.

"You're going to give away our possession." Hunk warns. "You know better Rain."

"Sorry…" Rain shrugs her shoulder. "I was just trying to kill some mutated freaks but the little bitch here went all mutant lover on me." She points at Rebecca as she rolls her eyes.

"What mutant freaks?" Parker asks.

"These four little baby mutant freaking turtles right over here…" Rain shows them but the turtles have disappeared leaving behind a trail of green slime. "They're gone?"

"Who cares about some stupid turtles?" Wilson complains. "Can we get going now before more of those things find us?"

"Wait…" Hunk says.

"What now?!" Wilson asks with an annoying tone.

"Let's follow this green slime." Hunk points at the glowing trail of ooze the turtles left behind.

"Why? What are you crazy!?" Wilson asks in an irritating tone.

"No, I'm tired of following you?" Hunk answers in Wilson's face. "We've been following your lead for hours, so far you lead us to a couple of dead ends and I'm pretty sure we went around in circles once or twice. We follow the slime trail, now let's move out," The group begins to track the green slime followed by a disgruntled Wilson.

"What are you guys looking for anyway?" Ben can't help but ask due to his curious nature.

"That's none of your business." Parker answers. "Now keep moving."

The group follows the trail of green slime which was very easy to do since it glowed in the dark. Then the trail of slime finally leads them to a large chamber with a stock pile of canisters. The canisters are old rusty and cracked with greenish yellow chemicals oozing out all over the ground mixing together. The biohazardous waste was steaming hot that some of it was eating away at the ground like acid. It melted threw the ground creating a huge gaping hole revealing another chamber underneath with a river of sewer water rushing threw it.

The group finally realizes the last piece of the puzzle of how this nightmarish event has come to be born. The leaky canisters have been spilling into the sewer water which flows threw out the sewers for years, infecting the rats and other sewer animals swimming in the hazardous underground water, including the homeless Mole People who were using it as a water source to clean up or maybe even to drink. They then began to mutate into Chuds feeding on the flesh of everyone else spreading the infection threw anyone who has ever been bitten.

"My god…what have you done." Rebecca says under her breath in distress.

"We found it…my old stash." Wilson gasps in astonishment.

Ben notices the red and white octagon logo marked on the canisters. "Umbrella…" Now he knows who's responsible. "You've stashed all of this right here under the city. How long has it been down here?" He asks.

"Too long…now shut up pretty boy." Rain answers.

Wilson gets close to the chemical spill to examine it. "It seems the chemicals have mixed together creating some kind of mutagen." He opens up his steel electronic suitcase as a cool mist escapes from within, it's meant to keep any sample contained inside frozen and stable. Wilson takes out a tool from the case that sucks up the green glowing mutagen. The mutagen flows threw a tube filling up four transparent vials contained in the case. When all four vial containers are full, Wilson closes the Umbrella brand case containing the samples he is charged to collect.

"All done..." Wilson gasps in relief. "Now that I have the sample we can get out of here."

"I think the sample will be safer with me." Hunk tries to reach for the case.

"I don't think so!" Wilson pulls the case away and points Rebecca's Beretta at everyone.

"Calm down Wilson, put the gun down." Hunk points his gun back at Wilson.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Rebecca pleas. "We need each other to work together to get out of here."

"No way!" Wilson shouts waving the gun around. "You think I'm stupid!"

"You're acting stupid right now." Rain threatens Wilson with her own gun.

"Shut up bitch, you think I didn't know your plan." Wilson rants. "Once I have collected the samples, I become expendable. I know Umbrella wants me dead for creating this mess, well f*** that! I'm holding all the cards now, and I hold the map that shows me the way out of here."

"You son of a bitch…this whole time you knew the way out!" Parker hollers.

"That's right; I was bidding my time waiting for you fools to run out of ammo and getting yourselves killed one by one." Wilson continues his tirade. "I have the gun, I have the map, and I have the samples."

"What are you going to do with the samples?" Ben asks.

"I'll sell it to the highest bidder; Umbrella has many rival companies who will pay a fortune for these samples." Wilson reveals his plans. "After I make my money I'll go into hiding, living the good life somewhere Umbrella will never find me." Wilson then points the gun at Ben. "You know what? You ask too many questions, who are you anyway?" Wilson takes a good look at Ben. "I know who you are; you're that god damn reporter form the Daily Bugle. I can't let you write this story, so I guess I'll have to kill you first."

"No!" Rebecca shouts.

Wilson pulls the trigger and then CLICK…he hears the sound of an empty gun. His whole plan has just gone as empty as the gun he holds in his hands. He now turns from a cocky ranting old man to a scared frightened old fool sweating out his fears.

"I'm sorry…" Rebecca says for she is grateful that the gun that was about to shoot Ben was empty, she also knows with great dread what's about to happen to Wilson next, and there's nothing she can do about it but watch his fate unfold before her.

"You're an idiot Wilson. Rain, do us all a favor and finish him off." Hunk orders Wilson's execution.

"With pleasure…" Rain says with a sinister tone as she points her shotgun at Wilson's head.

"Wait…do we really have to kill him." Rebecca asks concern for another human's life.

"Yeah, you don't have to kill me…we can make some kind of deal…I'll cut you in on the deal…we can sell the samples together…we can all be rich…" Wilson begs for his life. "Please…I'll even give you…" BANG! Rain pulls the trigger and Wilson's brain gets blown out of his head.

Rebecca and Ben look away from the disturbing sight.

"The guy never did shut up…" Parker says with no remorse.

"Well…we won't have to listen to his yapping anymore." Rain says showing no mercy.

"You are all a bunch a monsters just as bad as those real monsters out there." Rebecca stands up to Hunk and his team.

"We're just following orders." Hunk says. "Besides, that old fool is responsible for all this mess we're in. He's responsible for all the countless deaths that happen down here. So in a way, justice has just been served."

Rebecca stays silent, conflicted with the death of Wilson being a good or bad thing. It is because of Wilson why her Captain and his wife along with countless others are dead, so maybe he did deserve what happened to him, but the fault should also go to Umbrella, and that is something she has no doubt about.

Hunk takes the metallic case containing the samples away from Wilson's dead hands. He also searches threw the corpse of Wilson's pockets for the map showing the way out of the sewer. Hunk finally finds the map and everyone crowds around him for they can discuss the next step they will take on this horrifying journey.

"It looks like Wilson had a secret escape plan marked on the map." Hunk explains to the group. "After he was going to steal the samples he was going to head for this waterworks area here on the map." Hunk points out a round circle marked on the map. "He has a secret unguarded manhole no one knows about."

"Perfect, so we make are way to the waterworks and get the hell out of here." Rain agrees.

"Not yet…first we have to destroy all the monsters and all evidence of their existence." Hunk tells them.

"And how are we going to pull off that miracle." Rain complains. "They're too god damn many of them, more then we expected."

"We go with Parker's plan." Hunk gestures to Parker.

"Are cover story is a gas leak right…So we create a real one, we first go here to the main gas line." Parker points to the location on the map. "We pump up the gas, overloading it causing a chain reaction threw out the sewers. Then when we are safely out of the sewer we simply light a match, toss it down a manhole and boom…we watch the fire show, as everything turns to ash."

"Okay, that's the mission, now let's get to it." Hunk orders.

"What about them?" Rain points at Rebecca and Ben. "Are we killing them?"

Rebecca and Ben gulp wondering if their next to be executed for knowing too much.

"No, killing civilians is not part of our mission." Hunk says. "I don't care about them, just as long as they don't get in are way."

"Actually destroying the monsters will keep this city safe, and that's my job." Rebecca tells them. "We'll join you."

"We are?" Ben says in surprise.

"We have a better chance at surviving by sticking with them." Rebecca explains.

"Fine…" Hunk agrees.

"What? They'll just slow us down." Rain protests.

"We could use the extra men, plus the girl is a police officer and she should have training experience with weapons and combat." Hunk accepts them into the group.

"Holy shit!" Ben yells with his eyes shocked with terror pointing in the direction of the biohazardous stash.

Everyone looks at the direction of Ben's gesture and watch in horror what Ben sees. Rising out from the center of the pile of canisters and chemical waist is a Chud that has gone threw the most bizarre and horrifying mutation they have ever seen in their worst nightmares. The Chud must have gotten a full dose of the mutagen creating a vast abnormal monster. The team hesitates, stricken with a moment of unbelievable terror. The Chud was bigger then its fellow species, it grew extra limbs with irregular claws as they reached out to craw forward toward them like a bizarre spider. It stops all of a sudden before the dead body of Wilson.

The group is astonished with fright to what happens next. The spider Chud's stomach slits open revealing an enormous gaping mouth full of razor sharp teeth, then the entrails squirm out of the stomach mouth like a tongue of tentacles wrapping around the corpse of Wilson as it drags the body into its stomach mouth chomping and swallowing Wilson's remains in a sickening display of extreme gore.

The team can't help but almost barf at this sickening sight as Rebecca covers her mouth and backs away she accidentally knocks over a empty food can making a clanging noise that echos threw out the chamber, attracting the abnormal Chud to their location. The Chud stares at the team as its neck starts extend and elongate in a bizarre mutation, stretching out toward them like a nightmarish giraffe. Its head reaches for them ready to bite its closes victim.

"Burn it! Burn it all!" Hunk yells before the monstrous Chud gets any closer.

Parker ignites his flamethrower spraying fire at the abnormal Chud engulfing it in flames, burning the creature into a crisp. He continues to fire his flamethrower turning it at Wilson's chemical stash creating a bonfire.

Then Parker's flamethrower stops and starts to make a hissing sound as he pulls the trigger. "Damn, my flamethrower is out of fuel." He tosses it aside and switches to his sidearm, a Desert Eagle Magnum. "Time to bring out Tina…"

"You named your gun?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, this is my girl." Parker says holding his gun proudly.

"Okay everyone; let's finish this mission once and for all." Hunk leads the team to the final part of this terrifying quest to destroy and escape this evil underground sewer, leaving behind Wilson and his stash as it burns away its existence into a pile of black smoldering ash.


	7. CHUD Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hunk and what's left of his team Rain and Parker, accompanied by Rebecca Chambers and Ben Urich continue their journey threw the sewers to the main gas line. It was much easier navigating around the sewer thanks to the map they took from the late Wilson.

On their way to the main gas line Ben leans toward Rebecca to ask her a question he has great concern about ever since they've joined this new group. "You think it's a good idea to let them take those samples to Umbrella. They're just as bad as the guy Wilson."

"I know, I don't like it either." Rebecca shares her concern. "But right now my job is to destroy these monsters and getting us out of here safely. Then you can tell the world the truth about what happen down here."

"You could count on me." Ben says.

"This is it." Hunk announces as the group arrives in a chamber filled with a barrage of humming pipes and steaming valves. "We need to turn that valve over there to the max." Hunk points across the chamber to a valve attached to big wide pipe with a sign over it that says. DANGER: DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT PROPER CREDENTIALS. A warning they will obviously ignore to complete their mission.

Parker was just about to walk over to the main gas line when he stops at the sound of Rebecca gasping in fright. "Look up…" Rebecca softly says looking up at something.

The group looks to where Rebecca suggests and at first they don't see anything, but then they notice some of the pipes are oddly moving. "Oh shit…they're giant bugs…" Rain realizes that the pipes are swarming with mutated cockroaches the size of dogs blending in with the pipe works.

"Why haven't they attacked us?" Parker wonders.

"Maybe they don't care." Ben guesses. "It looks like they're attracted to the heat and closed spaces in-between the pipes."

"They might get aggressive as soon as someone turns that valve." Rebecca thinks.

"Well someone has to go turn that valve?" Hunk looks for a volunteer. "The rest of us will stay and cover you if any of these Chud Bugs make a move, now whose going?"

"That's you handsome." Rain pushes Ben forward forcing him to volunteer. "You're the most worthless one here, so go and make yourself useful."

"Stop it." Rebecca intervenes to protect Ben. "I'll go."

"Oh my hero…" Rain gives a sarcastic praise.

"No…I'll do it." Ben bravely decides to volunteer anyway.

"What?!" Rebecca disagrees.

"Your good with a gun, and I have a better chance of getting covered with three guns watching my back." Ben explains.

Rebecca has to admit that is a good point. "In that case I need a gun." She asks.

Hunk gives Rebecca his sidearm, a Glock 17. "No tricks or your friend dies." He warns.

"Understood." Rebecca takes the gun.

"Okay…here I go…" Ben proceeds to sneak forward to the main gas valve as quietly as possible, trying not to attract the attention of the humongous roaches.

Ben is almost there, the suspense in his body grows with every step he takes. He's just a couple of feet from the valve, he reaches for it a little relived he could pull this off without incident. Ben touches the valve and BUZZZZZ! One of the mutant roaches flies in and tackles Ben to the floor without warning. "Ahhhh!" Ben screams as the giant roach pins him to the floor. A surge of icky nerves and horror surge threw out Ben's body as he struggles to push off the huge insect. Ben looks into its round black screen eyes with its mandibles snapping at his face SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Attempting to bite Ben's head completely off, when all of a sudden BANG! The roach's head gets blown off by a gun shot from Rebecca. The big roach continues to claw at Ben regardless of its missing head. BAM! BAM! Then the roach's body explodes in to pieces over Ben by the power of Rain's shotgun. Ben curls up in a ball traumatized by the attack.

The sounds of the gunshots attract the attention of more giant roaches as they swarm in after the group. "Oh shit…here we go!" Parker shouts as he shoots down the roaches with his Magnum like swatting flies out of the air.

Hunk moves quick and skillful dodging incoming bugs and blowing holes into them with his machine gun. He kills many bugs with dexterity of action and reflexes until CLICK…His gun goes empty. Being temporary defenseless a giant Roach moves in to attack so Hunk quickly goes for his sidearm and grabs nothing; he remembered he gave his gun to Rebecca. He watches helplessly the giant insect about to take his life, thinking this is it, he's about to die when BANG! The bug gets shot down saving his life. Hunk looks to his savior and is surprised to see that it was Rebecca who killed the roach with his own gun. Hunk thankful for his life being saved gives Rebecca a nod. Rebecca nods back.

"Take that you f***en bugs!" Rain shouts blowing away roach after roach with her Shotgun. "I hate bugs!" Then she sees Ben curled up in a fetal possession paralyzed with terror. "Get up you damn p****!" Rain hollers at Ben. "You need to turn the god damn valve! Now get your ass up and do it, we're getting killed over here!"

Ben finally recovers from his horrifying shock summoning every once of courage he has left motivated by saving Rebecca and the rest of the group with a little help from Rain screaming profanity at him. Ben gets to his feet grasps the valve with both his hands and begins to turn it. The pressure begins to build up threw out the pipes causing them to shake as screws and bolts shoot out like bullets. Everyone takes cover and the giant roaches begin to retreat, frightened at the ruckus of the pipes cracking and bursting. Fumes of gas hiss out escaping into the air and threw out the sewer.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hunk yells.

"Hurry Ben kuff…kuff…let's get out of here!" Rebecca calls for Ben coughing from the gas fumes.

Ben rushes to join the group and escape the chamber before the gas chokes them. When they ran far enough they stop to take a breather. "Well that was fun." Rain expresses with sarcasm.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asks Ben with great concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ben answers.

"Now that that's over, we have to escape now before the gas fills the sewer and suffocates us all." Hunk tells them.

"Great…any more bad news?" Rain sighs.

"Yeah, we can't use our guns anymore or else we all blow up." Hunk tells the group.

"Shit, so if we run into a monster, what should we do? Use harsh language." Rain complains.

Parker puts away his magnum that he named Sara and pulls out a big Bowie knife. "I guess its time to bring out my girl Sara." Parker refers to his knife.

"You also named your knife too." Ben asks. "Does your Magnum Tina know about you too?" Ben jokes.

"No, it's a secret love affair, so shush…" Parker jokingly answers with a creepy tone.

"Okay everyone; let's get the hell out of here." Hunk announces.

* * *

Moments later…The group hurries to escape the sewers before they choke to death on fumes from the massive gas leak they started. They follow the map to their next location, the waterworks. The waterworks is a facility that pumps water from the ocean for powering generators for the city, the water then flows threw the facility down into the sewer. It is here where there's a passage way from the sewer into the facility where they will use to escape.

The group arrives underneath the waterworks. They walk threw water that goes up to their waist searching for the ladder that leads to a manhole to freedom. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Rain complains as she struggles to walk threw the water.

"The map says were in the right location." Hunk says looking at the map. "It's just a few more clicks up ahead."

"Good, I can already smell the gas in the air, it's getting stronger." Rebecca alerts everyone.

The group tries to move as quickly as possible but they are tired and beat plus walking threw a huge body of water isn't helping. Ben is trying to keep up with the group when all of a sudden. "Whoa…I felt something move past my leg." Ben says.

Rebecca looks down and sees something in the water. "I see it, there's something in the water."

Then the group watches in disbelief a huge giant mutated alligator with yellow glowing eyes rising out of the water standing on two legs like a dinosaur from hell. It roars filling everyone with a surge of unbelievable terror.

"I told you there were alligators in the sewer." Ben says wishing he was wrong about that statement.

"Ben, shut up and run!" Rebecca tells him as the group tries to run.

They struggle to move fast but it's not fast enough with the water slowing them down as the Chud Alligator moves toward them. Then Parker makes a choice that may slow down the monster and save the rest of the group. "Get out of here! I'll hold back this ugly bitch." Parker holds his ground facing the monster gator wielding his Bowie knife.

"Parker no!" Rain screams running as she looks over her shoulder and sees Parker trying to attack the giant alligator.

The alligator simply whips Parker with its massive tail as he violently gets slammed into the wall possibly knocking him unconscious, badly injured, or even dead. The alligator descents underwater, leaving Parker's body floating in the water. Then his body is pulled under water and is replaced by blood rising to the top signifying his demise.

"We lost Parker! This mission is FUBAR." Rain complains about the lost of her team mate.

"He gave his life for we can get away." Hunk says.

"I'm sorry about your team mate." Rebecca expresses her sympathies.

"Shut up!" Rain shouts in a fit of rage grabbing Ben and putting her knife to his throat. "If we lose a man, you lose a man."

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Rebecca shouts. "Are you crazy!?"

"We don't have time for this solider." Hunk tries to calm her down.

"Please I'm sorry about Parker…" Ben says with a blade at his neck. "I thought he was a cool guy…"

"Rain look out behind you!" Hunk warns Rain.

Behind Rain the giant Chud Gator rises once again out of the water. Rain sees the monster reaching for them with its claws. "Get out of here pretty boy!" Rain tosses Ben aside as the gator grabs her. The gator lifts her off her feet ready to take a bite out of her, but rain looks at the monster directly in the eye much like staring death in the eye and says. "I hope you choke on me! You ugly mother fu…" CRUNCH! The alligator takes a bite out of Rain ripping her body into two pieces, holding her lower torso in its claws while it chews on the rest of her in its jaws with blood and gore dripping from its teeth.

Rebecca and Ben pull each other away from the beast before it finishes its meal and turns its attention on them. They follow Hunk running as fast as they can threw the flood of water until he finally stops. "This is it the way out." Hunk finds an iron ladder that leads to the world above.

"Oh thank god…" Rebecca and Ben celebrate.

Ben hugs Rebecca thankful that they are on their way out of this nightmare, but then Ben sees over Rebecca's shoulder back down the watery tunnel they came from the Chud Gator swimming toward them. "It's coming, it's following us!" He warns.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Rebecca shouts.

Hunk is the first to quickly go up the ladder carrying the steel briefcase in one hand, but when he reaches the half ton lid blocking his way to freedom he struggles to open it. "Hurry up and get your asses up here! I need help with this damn cover!" He yells down at Rebecca and Ben.

Rebecca followed by Ben goes up the ladder. Rebecca joins Hunk at the top shoulder to shoulder as they both together attempt to push open the lid. "Uh…you know if you drop the samples you can use both hands to push." Rebecca tells Hunk.

"Not going to happen, now shut up and push!" Hunk shouts.

Hunk and Rebecca push with all their might as the lid finally budges. Ben sees the monster gator reach the ladder below ready to chomp at their feet. Ben terrified for his life pushes up on Rebecca's bottom giving them more leverage to push the lid over and out of the way. They all gasp taking in a breath of fresh air blowing in their face. Hunk gets out first followed by Rebecca and then Ben who look around relieved to be outside at the Waterworks Facility. They lay down tired and exhausted starring up at the night sky they thought they would never see again.

Right when they thought it was over. BOOM! The asphalt they were laying on shakes and cracks busting outward. It's the giant Gator Chud trying to break threw the ground into the world above. "This thing doesn't give up!" Rebecca shouts.

"We have to do something before it breaks threw!" Ben worries about this massive creature breaking out of the ground and rampaging the city.

"Move out the way." Hunk calmly says as he flicks open his Zippo lighter turns on the flame and tosses it down the manhole. "This is for my fallen soldiers."

The lighter drops down into the sewer as the flame ignites the vapor of gas flowing threw out the sewer. The Gator Chud lets out a final roar before it explodes into pieces with the force of the blast. A wave of flames sweeps threw every tunnel in the sewer incinerating every living thing. The fire explodes out of every manhole threw out the city shooting the metal lids up in the air like a quark on a Champagne bottle as a fountain of flames ignites out of the holes.

The group watches the city glow with a fiery inferno coming from the sewer. "Parker would have loved this." Hunk says.

It was a relieving spectacle knowing all the nightmarish monsters and unbelievable horror below the city are all burned away. The people of this city are safe from the subterranean terror that threatened them for now...

Hunk walks away from them with the brief case containing the only samples of the mutagen that has the potential to start this nightmarish horror all over again. "Wait, what are you going to do with the samples?" Rebecca asks.

"I'm handing it over to my employer." Hunk answers with his back turned. "That's my mission, and I never fail my mission."

"But that's the only evidence we have to prove what really happen down there." Ben attempt to persuade Hunk. "Besides, that stuff is dangerous. Do you really think it will be safe in Umbrella's hands?"

"I don't care…" Hunk says walking away.

Rebecca points the gun Hunk gave her at Hunk. "I can't let you leave with the samples." Rebecca threatens.

Hunk stops. "Look, if it wasn't for me and my team you would all be dead down there. So the way I figure it you owe me."

"Well, I saved your life from that giant bug remember, so that makes us even." Rebecca tells him.

"If you really want to stop me, you're going to have to shoot me in the back, and we both know you're not going to do that." Hunk tells her as he continues to walk away disappearing into the darkness.

"Damn!" Rebecca puts her gun down knowing as a police officer she would never shoot an unarmed man in the back.

Even doe Hunk got away with the samples. Rebecca and Ben look at each other and smile relieved that they are still alive and that they survived the horror.

"So, is Umbrella really going to get away with this?" Ben asks.

"No, you're going to write the truth about what happened down there." Rebecca tells him.

"Well, you can count on me." Ben assures her.

They both sit and watch as the stars begin to fade and the morning sun starts to rise. Rebecca pledges. "I will not rest until we take down Umbrella…"

* * *

The sewers beneath Hell's Kitchen have been completely decimated by the gas explosion annihilating any sign of life. The tunnels are left in a ruble, a smoky ruin of concrete and brick. However deep underground below the earth beyond the sewers in a rocky cavern unknown to mankind, was untouched by the destruction of the gas explosion. The cavern had an underground waterfall dropping down the contaminated sewer water along with washed up garbage and trash thrown away by the city above. The waterfall flows down into a under ground lake, attached to a rocky surface where a strange nest of giant mutant eggs are thriving. The eggs are reddish pink bumpy fleshy shell texture with green ooze sticking them to the rocky cave like a slimy web. They're thousands of these eggs some man size others the size of a large truck. It is unknown what nightmarish abnormalities are incubating inside this massive unnatural nest.

In the underwater lake a heap of garbage floats in the water along with a body that washes up on the rocks. This person wakes up still alive as he gasps for air and crawls out of the water. It's Hugo the last of the underground homeless society known as the Mole People who were completely wiped out by the infection that turned them all into Chuds. Hugo's face was burned by toxic vomit from a mutated Chud rat leaving the skin on his face peeling, his eyes fused shut and his hair wild like charred wires.

Hugo tries to look around but sees nothing but darkness due to his eyes being burned away, but then he notices something. He can feel the presents of the mutant eggs; he can sense them almost like they're an extension of his very being. It frightens him at first but then he accepts it, realizing that he has been infected like his fellow Mole People, only this is much different. Somehow the infection didn't turn him into a Chud but instead gave him powers. It may have taken away his sight but he knows by some strange new instinct he has the power to telepathically influence the creatures incubating in the monstrous nest.

Hugo rises to his feet raising his hands in the air to embrace the living essence that's flourishing in the cave. "My children, you will be the instrument of my revenge, the world above must pay for what they have done to my people. Now you are my new society, you will be the future, soon the day will come when you are ready to hatch, and we will rise from the ground and take the world away from those who claim to own it. Humanities time has come; its extinction will be our existence!" Hugo speaks to the nest. "The humans have never treated me like one of them, so now I have become what they treated me; no longer human…I am no longer Hugo that was my human name. Now I have been reborn, for now on I will be known as, the Mole Man!"

Now a new evil waits deep in the depths of the city. The world above is oblivious to this threat that waits patiently growing bigger and stronger until the day will come when this menacing force will rise, but that's another story…


	8. CHUD Epilouge

Epilogue

A month later…At the NYPD station Rebecca sits and waits outside her Captain's office, awaiting her faith and future with the police force. After the horridness incident in the sewers under Hell's Kitchen, Rebecca Chambers gave her report to her superiors and Ben Urich wrote his story in the Daily Bugle. They were both criticized and laughed at by the public. The cover up and set up by Umbrella was all too perfect, the gas leak was the cover story for the public and after the gas explosion the public believed the obvious, the gas leak was real and the explosion was nothing more then a unfortunate accident.

The missing people who were killed by the Chuds were simply blamed on the local criminals of Hell's Kitchen, which was already a publicly known dangerous neighborhood. The death of Captain Bosch was considered to be a nothing more then a man who lost his wife to the criminals of Hell's Kitchen and went into the criminal world looking for revenge only to get himself killed, which was common for those who go into Hell's Kitchen. The pompous egotistic photographer Cooper was considered a hero who went down into the sewers to save the homeless Mole People from the gas leak and got himself killed in the explosion, and as for the caring, humanitarian, sarcastic hippie A.J. Shepherd, he wasn't missed.

Ben Urich's story almost wasn't published due to lack of credibility, but when it was finally published by the Daily Bugle it was considered controversial and became just another one of his conspiracy theories he's written before. After Rebecca Chamber's gave her report, she wanted to launch a full investigation into Umbrella, expecting the full support from the force, but she was greatly disappointed. Her report was denied and buried due to lack of evidence plus Umbrella may have had a hand in it, she was frown upon by her department as an embarrassment and her fellow officer's ridiculed her as a female rookie who was in over her head scared and hysterical not able to handle the pressure of taking responsibility for her job, so she made up a fantastic story to make her self look like a hero. Rebecca was considered a disgrace to the force and was suspended until further notice.

Rebecca was called back today into the precinct for a meeting with one of her superiors, she's expecting to get fired. She sits and waits outside the office waiting to be called in as her peers walk by giving her a shameful look, she tries to ignore it at first looking down and away, but as she hears the whispers and giggling that are obviously about her. "You have something to say, say it to my face!" Rebecca confronts them. The officers look stunned at first but then they just roll their eyes and walk away.

After waiting in the station and being met with the cold shoulder Rebecca is considering just turning in her resignation and going back to the medical field. She tried to be a hero but it looks as if Umbrella has won and is going to get away with everything. Joan of Arc comes to her mine, saving France as a hero and then being burned at the stake, in her case she saved the city possibly the world and she's going to bail before they burn her at the stake.

The door finally opens. "Chambers…" Captain Stacy calls her.

"Yes sir." Rebecca answers.

"Come in." Captain Stacy invites her in to his office.

Captain George Stacy is a well decorated hero, and Rebecca can tell seeing his many rewards displayed on his wall. It is the first thing Rebecca noticed, and then she noticed another man in the room. She could tell right away this guy is not a cop, but something military. He is a big rugged man with brown long hair; he's wearing blue jeans with combat boots and camo shirt, brown leather jacket, with military dog tags around his neck. Rebecca gets a little intimidated as he looks at her with his intense brown eyes.

"Take a seat Chambers." Captain Stacy orders.

Rebecca sits down as Captain Stacy slaps down an edition of the Daily Bugle on his desk for Rebecca can see it. The newspaper says in big bolding letters, 'WHATS COOKING UNDER HELLS KITCHEN By Ben Urich' it's the story Ben wrote about what happen down in the sewer that dreadful night.

"Your friend wrote one hell a story." Stacy tells her. "And you wrote one hell of a report."

"It's all true sir, I assure you." Rebecca says.

"It's an outrageous story, and no one in this department believes it, except me." Stacy says.

"Really sir..." Rebecca is relieved that someone of Captain Stacy's caliber believes her story.

"Problem is…my hands are tied." Stacy tells her. "They're people in the hire ups that are being paid a lot of money to keep this buried and forgotten. There is nothing I can do…" Stacy looks away. "I've been ordered to let you go, turn in your badge."

Rebecca stands up and hands over her NYPD Badge. "Thank you for believing me sir."

"Since I can't do anything to help you take down Umbrella, let me introduce you to some one who can." Stacy introduces the other man in the room.

"My name is Captain Enrico Marini, I'm with a special unit that works for a part of the government that cannot be touched by Umbrella's corruptible hands. Are unit investigates corporate corruption and thanks to your friends story, Umbrella Inc. is at the top of the list." Enrico explains to Rebecca. "We recruit team members from the Army, Marines, Navy, even from the police department."

"You're recruiting me." Rebecca asks.

"If you're up for it…" Enrico tells her. "You're background in the medical field and your desire to bring down Umbrella makes you an ideal candidate, but it won't be easy. You'll have to go into an intense training; no one joins my unit unless they have the right stuff. Now are you up to it?"

Right when Rebecca had lost all hope and faith in justice, she has been given an opportunity at a second chance to do what she was born to do, to save people, help the injured, and fight for justice. "Yes sir, if it's a chance to take down Umbrella, I want in." Rebecca stands up proudly and salutes.

Enrico goes up to Rebecca and shakes her hand. "Welcome to STARS…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Arklay Mountains…the Ecliptic Express a rail way train owned by Umbrella travels to the Umbrella Research Facility, a Facility that is used for researching new projects and training the future employees of Umbrella Inc. James Marcus is the director of this facility. The train has an old fashion appearance, almost like a high class train from the western time but despite its classic appearance it is completely state of the art.

On board the train are the promising trainees for Umbrella, brilliant mines fighting for a possession in the company. Sitting in a private cart reserved for VIP's only is a tall smug man dressed in a solid black suit with black sunglasses and slick blond hair. He sits drinking tea as he enjoys the view of the beautiful landscape outside the window, or he could possibly be enjoying his reflection in the window, this VIP is Umbrella's pride and joy, the golden child for the company. He was a child prodigy, a brilliant mind taken under the wing of Oswell Spencer and raised to possibly take over this dark corporation. He was summoned to the facility to help solve a problem with the new sample they have received from Hunk's mission at Hell's Kitchen New York. The name of the man in black is Albert Wesker…

The train first stops in front of a bridge that leads to a mansion which is used much like a university for the trainees. Wesker watches as the trainees step off the train remembering his days at the academy, how he was the envy of all his peers at the top of his class. Everyone steps off the train leaving Wesker as the only passenger along with the help. The train continues to move along traveling around the mansion and into a tunnel directly beneath an old church behind the mansion. The train finally comes to a stop at an underground high tech facility. Wesker steps off the train greeted by the staff. He oversees as the workers unload a large crate branded with the Umbrella logo and marked with warnings like FRAGILE, TOP SECRET, LIVE SPECIMEN.

"Take that crate directly to the lab." Wesker orders the loaders. Wesker follows the crate into the lab; he was caught padding the box as if it was his new pet.

Inside the lab waits James Marcus and his prodigy William Birkin, a young blond man wearing a white lab coat. William is Marcus' top student. The two are in a hi-tech labatory examining the glowing green mutagen threw a microscopic computer trying to solve the mystery of the Hell's Kitchen samples.

William is the first to greet Wesker. "Wesker, it's an honor to finally meet you." William reaches to shake Wesker's hand.

"Of course it is." Wesker says with an arrogant tone leaving William with an empty handshake.

It is at this first impression that sparks a huge rivalry between William and Wesker for the top possession at Umbrella Inc.

"I've read the report on your samples; it seems your having a problem controlling its effects." Wesker says.

"Well the mutagen is unstable and its getting us nowhere, at this rate there is no hope of weaponizing or exploring other possibilities with the samples." Marcus informs Wesker of their problem.

"The mutagen is unstable…its creation was a freak accident; it defies all the natural laws of nature." Wesker explains as he looks at the samples threw the microscope. "It is off balance and we simply must give it balance." Wesker speaks as if he loves the sound of his own voice. "We must find a way to stabilize it."

"And how do you purpose we do that?" William asks.

"We infect the samples with a virus." Wesker suggests.

"What kind of a virus?" Marcus asks with great curiosity.

Wesker leads them to the crate he brought. Base on the crates size it's as if he was keeping some sort of large animal inside. He takes a crowbar from one of the movers. "Leave us." Wesker waits for them to completely leave the lab shutting the doors behind them leaving the three Umbrella scientists alone with the crate. "This specimen was captured at the outskirts of Romania." Wesker tells them as he starts to open the crate with the crowbar. "The specimen is infected with a very interesting virus; it causes the infected to go threw biological changes."

The crate is fully open revealing a cage with silver bars containing a young beautiful girl inside. The girl is wearing an orange jumpsuit similar to prisoners with an Umbrella logo on it, her skin is as pale as white paper, her hair is as black as a raven, and her eyes are as red as blood. She looks at William and Marcus with an innocent expression. "Help me…please help me…" She speaks. "They locked me up; I don't know why, please let me out…"

"She's very charming isn't she?" Wesker tells them. "But she's also very dangerous and has an uncontrollable thirst for human blood. The specimen has extraordinary strength speed and enhanced scenes. However it's highly allergic to ultra violet lights, garlic, and silver. That's why its cage is made out of silver; other wise it would have broken threw the bars and tore us to pieces."

"You're trying to tell us, that this is a real live vampire." William laughs. "You're joking…"

"I don't joke…" Wesker says. "I'll use the virus infected by this specimen to stabilize the mutagen."

"Fascinating…" Marcus is impressed.

Wesker flashes a sinister smile. "The samples are an unnatural problem, so I'll use supernatural means…"

They look again at the specimen behind the bars with astonishment. The female vampire looks back at them with her blazing red eyes as she hisses at them showing her vampire fangs…

To be continued in… The Nexus Chronicles #2: Castlevania

**_...Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed, Nex #2 Castlevania coming soon this October._**


End file.
